The Legend of Shirou Hayabusa
by Dreaming of Swords
Summary: AU 'Ever since I was a child, I was trained to be the very best, to be the strongest warrior. My father told me this, and I have followed to his words for as long as I have lived. He wanted what was best for me, and for the man he was and the father he was to me, I will respect his wishes, no matter how much it may damn me in the end.' Strong/Distorted Shinobi Shirou
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second story on this sight. Now for those of you that's read my other story may have been wondering where I've been all this time, and I can only say that my recent fascination with the Fate/Stay series is at fault. Just finished the Visual Novel and UBW anime and now currently on Fate/Zero anime. So yeah, that said I have this idea in my head that just won't go away.**

 **Well besides the hundreds more, but that is besides the point. This idea is a 3 way crossover between Fate/Stay Night x Fate/Zero x Ninja Gaiden with very _slight_ elements from Naruto, but again very _very slight._ The story will be following some events to Fate/Zero before sticking to Fate/Stay Night only with my own spin of it. :P**

 **Shirou will be understandably different from his canon counterpart, but that's because of who he was before the Great Fuyuki Fire, which you will all understand after reading this chapter. I will however be trying to stick to some of his more favorable traits. I will be mixing in the Ninja Gaiden verse the best I can with the Fate/Stay verse so bear in mind if I make any mistakes please leave them in a review or message me, please?**

 **Before it's said, yes in this story Shirou knows who his original parents are! But don't think Kiritsugu won't play apart in Shirou's life because he will...oh** **yesss!**

 **Okay, with all that said, I hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

" _My son, in time you will come to understand the pursuit of power is filled with trials and tribulations of every nature at every given turn. But in the end, it is all necessary, for our way of life demands no less than the strongest. To protect our way of life, but more importantly, to protect your own Path of the Shinobi, you must become...the strongest." **~Ryu Hayabusa**_

 **The Legend of Shirou Hayabusa**

Prologue: The Beginning

Many eons ago, before the time of the Gods, before the time of man, was a time in the world where the earth was in it's infancy. A time where the universe itself was caught up in a conflict between it's creator, Gurdur and the embodiment of Chaos and all the Evil in the known Universe, Vigoor. The conflict between the two supreme deities reshaped countless worlds and destroyed countless others, it was a conflict between Law and Order against Chaos and Destruction. There was simply no end to it, it truly was a battle unlike any other.

Yet Vigoor, hungry for more influence took over more and more of Gurdur's territorial expansions in the Universe. Taking one galaxy after the next, and the more it lost, the more Gurdur began break. The unending destruction of his creation was too much for Gurdur and in the end it split into four entities that became deities of their own. Each one representing a conceptual existence to their parent, Gurdur

They were Raptor, the deity of Sentiment, Wolf, the deity of Wisdom, Devil, the deity of Immortality and Serpent, the deity of Creation. Yet out of the 4 them, only one had some semblance of sanity while the others were panicking about their newborn state. This deity was Serpent and to combat Vigoor and it's legions of Evil deities and fiends, the Serpent planted 13 seeds of life within the chaos and destruction left in the wake of Vigoor's war. And as the four deities staved off the Supreme Evil Deity and it's forces of darkness, these 13 new existences given life by the Serpent grew ever so slightly stronger under Vigoor's nose until they each matched a deity in power.

The 13 seeds of life had evolved into the 13 Divine Heavenly Dragons, in their wake they aided the four deities and pushed Vigoor and it's forces back. Wiping out the darkness that threatened to consume all of existence. In their attack, they fought Vigoor for many aeons in a long, hard and fierce war until they were ultimately able to defeat Vigoor and banish it away into the Hellish world.

After Vigoor's defeat, the Universe was cleansed of the supreme deities corruption and the Earth was watched over by the 13 Dragons while the four deities reshaped the territories of Gurdur back to how they once were.

 **XxX**

 _At the base of Mt. Fuji, shrouded in darkness by thick forestry and illusions, a lone village stood. This village was by no means normal, for it was home to a Clan of Warriors that were long forgotten by most of the Modern era, but their deeds were never forgotten in history. They were deadly beyond comprehension, their abilities in battle was rivaled by none, and their tenacity to complete their objective was unbreakable._

 _They were the best of the best, and on this night, even with the impending obliteration of their home inevitable, they were happy._

 _For tonight, a miraculous event was taking place, for a child would be born. A child of their ancient lineage spanning for eons was being born between their most well respected Clan Heir and their very own, Dragon Shrine Maiden._

 **XxX**

However, this brief moment of peace never lasted...

For Vigoor survived it's battle with the Dragons, it's lingered spirit and chaos lived on in the insecurities of the youngest Divine Dragon. The youngest at the beginning held jealousy of inferiority towards it's brethren, for it was the weakest of the Dragons. And with the corruption of Vigoor and it's chaos taking hold. This envy, corrupted by Vigoor, only grew and grew, evolving into a deep seeded hatred for it's siblings.

As time passed on, life flourished on the reshaped earth, evolving life into many forms of animals and mammals, this included the very first humans, all the while the Divine Dragons watched over and lived in harmony with them as their protectors. However, this all changed when the fully corrupted youngest of the Dragons, now an entity of chaos of destruction emerged as the Dark Dragon. Wasting little time he plunged the world into an abyss of death and destruction. Shocked at their siblings betrayal, the other Dragons fought against their younger sibling, but they underestimated how far he had fallen. How far he had stewed in the chaos and in his own hatred, the sheer power of hatred knew no bounds, enabling it with the power, aided with the corruption of Vigoor, to defeat the other Dragons.

With their strength gone, they resorted to the last tactic at their disposal. They placed their entire faith in the strongest of the human warriors that they protected as their own. Bestowing upon them a gift, within one of their own fangs, so that the humans would have a chance against the Dark Dragon. Within this fang, the twelve Divine Dragons placed all their essence, souls and spiritual powers, creating an immensely powerful weapon. This fang would become a Sword unmatched by any other after it with the power that would bring salvation for all life on Earth.

And one human, the strongest human of it's species and tribe had the faith of the Dragons placed upon him. Thus, once he was gifted with the blade, his blood mixed in with the Dragons blood, creating a bloodline that would only allow those of his bloodline to wield the blade. And this blade was named...

 _Ryūken_

 **XxX**

 _The village was set ablaze, but it's warrior's stood to protect it, and the location of where their Legacy was being brought into the world. A wave of darkness came down upon them, people garbed in black attacked from all sides, but the warriors stood resolute. Defending their home with the determination and resolve that was expected of them._

 _Even though it was all for naught..._

 _As the village kept burning, the overwhelming numbers that invaded their home outnumbered them 10 to 1, but they never yielded, never surrendered. Even as they were cut down, they still fought on to protect the birth of their Legacy. The courage they had that day would forever haunt those that **dared** to tread upon their ancestral home. Even as they were butchered like cattle, a single warrior alone brought down their own fair share before being cut down._

 _There was a reason no one until this night had the gall to attack them. They were the Elite of the Elite, the finest warriors to have ever graced the Earth. Protector's of Gaia, the Warrior's of Shadow, they were the Modern day Shinobi, and unlike the many other Clans of this modern era, they were unmatched in skill and talent. They lived their life's hunting down Fiends and other demonic creatures that roamed the earth, and this extended to Humans that dabbled too far in the workings that went beyond their comprehension._

 _They were deadly beyond recognition, and it showed on this night for they painted the soil red in the blood of their enemies. And they had **many**._

 **XxX**

This human would become known as the precursor to the Dragon Lineage, and with the Holy Dragon Sword, he cut down the Dark Dragon. And as peace returned to Earth once again, the Dragon lineage grew as the descendants of that human passed down the weapon from generation to generation. Even as the Age of Gods had come, they remained in the shadows, silently protecting the world from the machinations of the foolhardy Gods and of the Evil Deities. They made many enemies, but in the end, none survived an encounter with them if with the intent to fight them.

Those of the Dragon Lineage were the undisputed finest warriors of every Era, no matter the age. They were the strongest of humans, bringing out the humans fullest potential, and then some. Demons of all kinds steered clear of them, Vampires of old kept as far away as they could from them. They were the original Demon Hunters, the nightmare towards all that threatened the Earth. They were the monster in the darkness, lurking around the corner to strike out with all the fury of a Devil. Not even Magicians that dabbled in the art of True Magic would fight them without a true chance of victory.

Thus as the years, and the centuries passed, the Dragon lineage evolved into every era, becoming stronger and more deadly with each passing era. Until they became the Dragon Shinobi while the priestesses of this tribe became the Dragon Shrine Maiden's. And finally, at the apex of the Age of Gods, this Clan banished all evil from the world, slaying every Evil Deity that showed up on Earth and any and all Gods that were corrupted by the lingering effects of Vigoor. Then they dispersed all the tribes, and allowed for human expansion to take hold without the influence of their 'Gods' having anymore hold on them.

And all the while, they safeguarded humanity and the earth, protecting them all from within the shadows. During this moment of reprieve they only grew in strength, while their numbers may have diminished in bloodline dilution, they only grew more powerful. Yet warrior's still trained to fight and protect the ideal the Clan was founded upon.

That is until...that fateful night...

The night when their most well respected Clan heir and their Dragon Shrine Maiden would be having a child, a child that would continue the Legacy of the Dragon Lineage.

But...there was more to the child than meets the eye, a secret shared only with those of the Elder's of the Clan. A secret forged by a prophecy from the lips of an Oracle of Old. An entity of Gaia's will given form, had warned the current heir to their Clan of what would come.

 _'On the night of the birth, the life's of many will be slain, and the souls of the fallen shall be reaped. The blood of the Ancients shall be drawn, and soak the body of Gaia. The fires of Chaos and the corrupt will burn and incinerate all that oppose it, but...in those flames a red star will be born, a dragon given mortal flesh, steel given bone, fire given blood. It will be that child, your son, that will finish what was never done.'_

It seemed to be a prophetic warning of what was to come, but not even they were prepared for what came that night.

 **XxX**

Watching his home burn and his clansmen die at the hands of his enemies was not a sight the Hayabusa Clan heir, a 23 year old Ryu Hayabusa wished to see on this particular night. He wanted nothing more than to go out there and fend off the enemy with his Clan, but something more important took priority.

The birth of his son...

It was supposed to be a momentous occasion for him and Momiji, something he celebrated more than most would believe. It was his chance at finally taking a moment of reprieve from all his battles with Corrupted Gods and Ancient Evils hellbent on destroying the world. A chance to finally have a family, but it seemed in the end his enemies wouldn't allow him even that. Then again, he's made himself to be an enemy to many top brass of the known world, for both the normal brass and for the supernatural.

 _'And there's also that prophecy...I guess this is what the Oracle meant.'_ Ryu thought, his vibrant green eyes narrowing in a frown. Being in his early 20's, Ryu had a youthful appearance with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He was at the peak of human condition, due to his harsh training from when he was young and his many battles have only conditioned his body to meet the physical capabilities of any human and beyond. He was dressed in a sleek outfit that was similar to a modern Special Op's agent only reconstructed to fit his battle-style and physique. The difference being his tabi boots, shin and forearm guards, his long black tattered scarf. His usual mask and headpiece was non-existent at the moment, though it should be noted that he was carrying a large scroll on his lower back and a katana strapped across his back.

All in all, he appeared to be the epitome to his namesake yet right now he was in a rather troublesome situation.

His hand was being crushed...

''WAAAH! OHHHH! H-HE'S COMMMIINNNGG!'' the cry of his wife, a young woman who was once his apprentice and now one of the greatest Kunoichi to have ever graced the world. Momiji, his Clan's Dragon Shrine Maiden, his wife and the mother his child. Her long raven hair was matted with sweat and his tired hazel eyes squinted in pain, her fair skin was unusually more pale though that would be attributed to the fact the woman was giving birth. She was dressed in nothing more than a gown, but then again they hadn't had much time to prepare when she woke up at night with her water broke.

Currently he and Momiji were situated in the Fortress built into Mt. Fuji a good few miles away from the Hayabusa village. They were taken on the command of his father, the current head of the Clan, Joe Hayabusa. Apparently, while they were getting Momiji prepped by the other priestesses scouts reported back about a large number of forces numbering in the _thousands_ heading straight for them. Which was why his father had him and Momiji taken away on the order to safeguard them and make sure the birth of his grandson went on safely.

 _'But in the end he gave me this scroll and went into battle...dammit father...'_ it didn't need to be said for Ryu to understand what he father had done. To ensure their safety, and the safety of his grandchild, he had effectively went out with the rest to repel the invaders, whoever they were. Knowing, _Knowing!_ He would not come back.

But that is their way of life, Shinobi walk with death from the moment they were born, and this was no less true for those of the Dragon Lineage from the Hayabusa Clan. His father knew this better than anyone, and he too knew that as well, but it didn't make it any easier though.

''Cmon Momiji, just a bit more!'' he shook himself of his musings and held onto his wife's hand while casting an eye at the Priestesses in charge of helping with her labor.

The young woman tightened her grip on his hand as if responding to his words and let out another scream as she pushed with all her might. He had to admit, throughout all his battles and his experiences this had to be the most monumental by far. He was a man that had seen and battled various creatures, monsters and fallen gods throughout his life. Many of which carried the power to wipe out all of mankind, destroy the earth and engulf creation in an eternal darkness. But at this moment, this had to be the most memorial moment for him and Momiji, he was sure of this.

''He's crowning! One more push Momiji-sama! One more!'' upon hearing this Ryu could feel a bolt of excitement as he looked from them to Momiji who grit her teeth, and gripping his hand let out one last scream of effort.

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!''

And then as soon as she stopped, the sound of a newborn's wailing broke the silence, and it was music to the ears of the couple. Though Momiji was panting in exertion, her smile shined brighter than a thousand suns when the sound of her child, her baby's cries reached her ears. She could only watch as the maidens tended to her newborn. Cleaning him up before wrapping him up in a blanket before coming her way.

''Congratulations, Momiji-sama, Ryu-sama, it's a healthy baby boy.'' the priestess spoke, gently handing the wrapped up newborn into Momiji's awaiting arms. Though she had little strength left in his body, she had just enough to hold her child. And when the two looked down at the face of their child, their shock couldn't have been more evident. While Ryu was a shinobi without equal, and could become a stone cold killing machine without mercy. Even he was surprised when he looked down at the face of his son.

''R-ryu...w-what is this?...'' Momiji was equally shocked, and it was understandable for as they looked down into the face of their son they were greeted with a boy with a naturally fair complexion. But that was just the normal aspect of him, first his hair was nothing like his parents. It was neither brown nor black like his father or mother, but a loose tuff of blazing red hair, but if that wasn't enough it there was also his eyes.

 _Oh god his eyes..._

Once the young newborn opened his eyes for the very first time the two parents were rewarded with the sight of two golden orbs with sharp slits for pupils staring back up at them with all the innocence of a newborn child. The baby in turn could only stare back up into the faces of his parents before tilting his ever so slightly before closing his eyes and letting out a gurgle.

Though this seemed to shake Momiji of her state of shock, Ryu was another case altogether, he could only look down at the face of his child, _his son_ with a troubled expression. Though the joy in him couldn't be overshadowed by this strange development in the appearance of his son. It was the flash of what the oracle, the Prophet had said to him when he was in Britain.

 _''On the night of the birth, the life's of many will be slain, and the souls of the fallen shall be reaped. The blood of the Ancients shall be drawn, and soak the body of Gaia. The fires of Chaos and the corrupt will burn and incinerate all that oppose it, but...in those flames a red star will be born, a dragon given mortal flesh, steel given bone, fire given blood. It will be that child, your son, that will finish what was never done.''_

 _'Could that mean that...our son is...has my Dragon blood done something to him?'_ truly he didn't understand what this all meant, but if it was what he feared than there was not much else he could do besides one thing. Something he dearly wished to never put anyone else through, but if this was anything to go by, then he had little choice.

He would need to start training his son in the few years to come, just as his father had done him. Not out of duty, but out of concern for his son, for the amount of danger he would undoubtedly bring would kill him otherwise. He needed to be prepared for what was to come.

Yet whatever thoughts Ryu had on the matter was crushed when he heard windows shattering, and it was only from years of battle honed reflexes that allowed Ryu to draw the Ryūken in time to parry multiple blows from steel daggers. But as soon as he parried them all, Ryu was bestowed the sight of multiple figures in black swarming him from multiple sides. Holding his ground, intent on protecting Momiji and his son, he countered the first few figures allowing him to identify his enemies.

 _'Black and white robes, multiple rapier style swords and short hilts. **Black keys** , so that means...'_

''What are the Holy Churches Executors doing here?'' the steel in Ryu's voice alone caused many of the less experienced Executors to halt. But none could blame them, they were confronting a monster given human form, a man whose killed so many that the blood of his foes had stained his soul black and left him more than human. Ryu's very existence, to them, was akin to the Devil incarnate, and for good reason.

The one currently infront of Ryu however remained steadfast, even as it's hood covered most of the persons visage, Ryu could tell it was a male. '' You and your _filth_ are an existence that we can no longer ignore. Your clan are heretics to mankind, and are no longer of use in this era, the only thing left is for us to eradicate your kind from his world in a cleansing purge!'' and without another say the Executor charged Ryu, followed by his comrades.

They had him outnumbered 10 to 1, the courage they had was in the numbers they had against him. Surely, even this devil in human skin would have a hard time against the Churches finest warriors of the Holy Fa-

 **Splurch!**

That courage was ripped to shreds as Ryu narrowed his eyes, his green orbs shimmering with a golden hue that _demanded_ blood to be spilled. He didn't waste time as they came upon him, he simply moved faster than they could ever hope to perceive, his sword cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. Slashing through flesh, muscle and bone. Spraying blood all over the room, but not a drop was landed on those behind him.

He was a wraith, a reaper of death, blurring into action with speed that was inhuman, cutting the Executors down with savage, merciless brutality. Dismembered Limbs and heads were sent flying and rolling onto the floor as blood sprayed all over the floor, walls and the ceiling. Coating his body crimson, but it didn't deter the Super Shinobi in the slightest.

There was no mercy to be given, Ryu slaughtered every single one, but in the blood haze Ryu felt several more presence swarm the fortress. The sheer number didn't bother him, it was their power that he sensed. A power he knew all too well in his travels and missions.

 _'Spiritual energy...?...No...Mages!'_ and his senses went blazing when he felt the magical energies building up.

''AAAAHHHH!'' a shrill scream alerted Ryu and he spun around only to see a sight that would forever haunt his dreams. Multiple figures, a few were notable Executors and others were garbed in black suits, notably the same ones worn by the Enforcer's of the Mage's Association. At their feet were the warm corpses of the Priestesses, and his wife...Momiji.

With a Black key pierced through her heart...

There was little in this world that could have caused Ryu to break down, to shatter the walls around his emotional state. One was the incident when he saw Kureha, Momiji's older sister die before his very eyes by the hands of the Greater Fiend Doku. The fury he held for Doku at the time nearly got him killed, but he could not help himself from feeling that way.

And this was just like that incident all over again...

''MOMIJIIIII!'' his scream tore through the darkness like a flash of lightning. He didn't waste time as he channeled all the chakra in his body to simply _move._ The slavic curse, Jujutsu: Satsuriku no Kyoushuu, coursing through his body responded to the cold fury building up within him, and he simply reacted. The sheer shock and terror in her expression pierced through Ryu's heart, in a blur of speed nigh human and more akin to supernatural entity, Ryu simply _moved_. In the blink of an eye, the half of a second of darkness to pass over, Ryu was already at her side with every single intruder reduced to nothing more than bloody smears all over the room.

His blood drenched sword trembled in his grip, his body trembled with barely suppressed fury as he held onto his wife's dying body. The curse on his body, awakened by his own fury and sorrow pulsed in his body causing waves of excruciating pain to wrack all over his body, but he ignored it in favor for Momiji and his son. His newborn child seemed far more sensitive to the situation as he was wailing his little lungs out. Though he could do little to quell his sons terror, for he could not hold down his own sorrow.

But, just as he felt himself breaking, he felt Momiji's push their son into his arms, and he looked down to her hazel orbs looking back up at him. Though the light in her eyes were dimming, the light itself was nonetheless as strong as ever. Even as her heart was pierced, she still showed the strength to give him their newborn child and give him the most beautiful smile he had ever been graced with.

Her eyes said all that needed to be said between them; the sorrow, the sadness, the pain, the acceptance and yet the immense amount of love for him and their child was all that was truly needed. And as she leaned down to kiss her child on the head for the first and last time she spoke for only the family of three to hear.

 _''H-his name...his name will be...Shirou...Shirou Hayabusa...''_ with what strength she could muster Momiji bestowed the name for their child, and Ryu couldn't help, but find the name fitting.

Yet in his growing sorrow he felt her strength fade, and they locked eyes one last time, and in that moment she could no longer speak yet her lips moved to speak the last words between husband and wife, former teacher and student, and childhood friends.

 _'I love you, Ryu. Take care of our little Dragon...Goodbye.'_

With her last bit of strength spent, Momiji's body slowly went slack, and in that moment. In that soul-wrenching moment, beneath the saddening cries of his newly named son, Shirou. Ryu Hayabusa felt as if apart of his very being had been ripped out of him. Nothing didn't phase him at this point, even as the presences around his home began to swarm around him, even as the smell of fire and smoke reached his nostrils. Nothing phased him as he just looked down at the corpse of Momiji.

The dead body of his wife...

The cooling corpse of Momiji, the mother of his first child...

The one who had been the shoulder he could lean on through his trials and tribulations...

 _'She's dead...dead...dead...dead..dead..dead dead dead dead deadeadeadeadead!DEAD!'_

In that moment, not even the curse that afflicted his body could suppress the emotion building up within the Shinobi of Legend. His power, chakra, the fusion of physical and spiritual aspect of the world built up around his body. Engulfing his body in a aura of blue flame yet it didn't so much as harm the little boy in his arms.

But the outside world wasn't as lucky.

It was as if the gravity increased a thousand fold, every single Executor and Enforcer Magus in the area was forced to their knee's. The oxygen seemed to be sucked out from the world, and the light and darkness of the very world itself seemed to distort at Ryu's chakra. Yet he _didn't care_ , even as the build up started to crush the fortress into pieces, shattering parts of the Mountain it was so naturally built in.

 _ **He didn't care.**_

They were going to die...

They will pay for this...

 _They will suffer for this..._

Gently, he tucked his son in the arms of his mother before he knelt down and picked up Momiji's body in his other arm. Removing the black key from her chest before tossing it aside and into the skull of one of the paralyzed Executors. But none could so much as move let alone make a sound at this, instead when Ryu turned his shadowed gaze on them they were bestowed with a sight that would forever haunt their souls for eternity.

Orbs of purest crimson and gold pierced into the hearts of them all, and only then did he grace them by speaking the last few words they would ever have the privilege of hearing.

 _''Time...Stop...''_

And as if the world beckoned at his command, the entire world _froze_. The passages of time stopped as his command, and in that brief period of utilizing a miracle that was infact a Sorcery. Ryu vanished alongside his dead wife and newborn son. But these intruder's would never realize this fact.

 **XxX**

Appearing a few miles away from the Fortress, Ryu began channeling his chakra in that direction, opening up the pathway of his reserves to reinforce his attack to wipe out the entire enemy that attacked his home, killed his clansmen and his wife. The air around him began to shimmer as he began to do a couple of handsigns. Once finished, standing protectively infront of Momiji and Shirou, his eyes snapped open, brimming with disgustingly amounts of pure raw power.

 _''Ninpo: Senpuu no Jutsu!''_

What came next was as beautiful as it was terrifying...

The black clouds covering the night sky swirled at his beck and call bringing down a total of 5 funnel clouds down onto the earth, evolving into a multitude of tornadoes yet each one having the force of a F3. Manipulating on his will he set them on course, with a painful wrench, upon his former home for where he was born, raised and trained to be who he was today.

But these invaders attacked his home, his ancestral home, and on the night of his child's birth, slaughtering his Clansmen, and family like cattle. The very same people who killed his wife, Momiji.

They deserved no sympathy...

And with a wave of his hands, it was as if Gaia herself answered at his silent fury and nature beckoned at his call and the 5 tornadoes converged into one giant supercell, evolving from 5 F3 tornadoes into a giant F5 supercell natural disaster. A behemoth monstrosity of nature's fury unleashed that ripped across the region with all the fury of an angry God.

And Ryu was long gone with Momijii and Shirou before this...

 **5 Year's Later**

The outskirts of Fuyuki city was a very natural region where nature reigned supreme. In the far distant western corner of the city. It had it's fill of mountains and thick forestry that not even the most keen eye would be able to trace their way into the forest and arrive back where they originally started without getting lost. It was the home of Fuyuki's natural inhabitants, animal's of all kinds, and all of them stronger than most in the world due to one simple fact.

Fuyuki was _the_ hotspot for chakra, the natural energy of the Universe itself. It was a literal surging beacon of chakra that made it one of the very few rare spots in the world to have such a well of endless power at it's disposal. Due to it's overwhelming power, those sensitive to chakra, the energy of every living thing in existence were sensitive to it, and by extension became stronger by it's influence. Wildlife itself was much more livelier than most around the world, and it showed with how plentiful it was.

It was perfect...

A perfect place to raise the heir to the last living Shinobi Clan in the world, and the next one in line to take up the mantle of the Dragon Lineage.

At least that was what a 28 year old Ryu Hayabusa thought...

Speaking of the Shinobi of Legend, one could find him in the deepest corners of the western forestry at the base of the mountain regions. Shrouded in thick forestry, and hidden by multiple barrier seals that shrouded his new home for the past 5 years, from prying eyes. The home itself was a traditional styled compound built at the base of the mountains, but was big enough to hold multiple residents.

But that was to be expected as this was originally one of the Hayabusa's Clan ancestral homes before they all migrated at Mt. Fuji. It was the ideal place where they trained young children into Shinobi due to the thick chakra atmosphere of the world.

It was also the only place left Ryu felt they were safe from those that attacked him and his Clan that night, 5 years ago. Arguably, this was the most secret and well hidden home of the Hayabusa Clan. It was also the most fortified due to it's position in the forests and mountains giving an overall view from above. Giving an eagle's eye point of view to see if any enemies or suspicious personnel were getting too close.

Which thankfully hadn't happened...

 _Yet._

 _'Although, I now know who it was that attacked us that night, but who would have thought they would have banned together to take us out.'_ Ryu thought to himself, exiting his home and walking down a dirt trail into the forest behind the compound. He had figured it out after extensive investigation, and found out that both the Mage's Association and the Holy Church banned together by combining their Executors and the Association's Enforcer's into a coalition force over the years just for the simple objective of wiping out his kind from the world.

And by his kind, he meant those that walked the path of the Shinobi.

Shinobi were, in the eyes of majority of the world, a myth, a fairy tale for the most part, but only the top brasses of the world's leading governments knew the truth. That they still existed, and protected the world from the shadows. They were hired through extensive contracts from various sources all over the globe to solve problems that were related to harming humanity and the earth as a whole. Contracts that involved the supernatural, _strictly speaking._

And that was why the Shinobi were feared and hated by both of the religious organization of the Holy Church and the Noble Mage's Association. In the eyes of both, Shinobi were heretics and blasphemers, a dangerous threat to the whole world. Their manipulation of Chakra, the combined energy of Physical energy and Spiritual energy, gifted them with abilities that far surpassed anything a Magus could ever dream of doing. Bending the elements at their beck and call, manipulating Time and Space on a whim, enhancing their bodies to supernatural limits.

By some extensions they were indeed monsters, more so than even the True Ancestors.

It was thought that they just didn't like Shinobi for freely using Chakra out on their contracts without a second thought of the public realizing it. But it was actually made apparent that Shinobi and those that dabbled in the art of Thaumaturgy called Magus of this era never saw eye to eye. Since Magus saw it as a means to increase their craft and keep it private, Shinobi saw fit to utilize Chakra, the precursor of Magic and Sorcery, to protect the world and safeguard humanity. Plus, there were numbers of incidents where Mages provoked Shinobi time and time again with their incessant efforts to experiment on them at any given moment.

And there were also other times where Shinobi mercilessly and brutally slaughtered Mages like cattle when they were found experimenting on the innocent just to increase their craft. There was no greater sin then to do this, and all Shinobi made it personal to eliminate _any_ Magus that conducted this kind of research, no matter what.

And that was a rule Ryu embodied _immensely._

As for the religious organization of the Holy Church...well...they just didn't like anyone that wasn't human and therefore called them a heretic. Prattling on about them needing to die for the sake of mankind, and all that other gibberish. Coincidentally, Shinobi were just their highest target, second only to the Apostles and the True Ancestors.

 _'But now's not the time to worry about them, I've done all I can to safeguard our location. Now I just need to worry about Shirou's training, though that's a whole matter entirely.'_ and it was actually. The sheer thought of his son and how his training has progressed while raising has been, for the lack of a better word, _interesting_.

Actually, that was a major understatement...

When he began training his son, he first began once they settled in at this location. At first he started teaching him the basics of talking, reading, writing and other basic forms of academic study. Seeing as he learned how to walk at 12 months old, Ryu didn't see any reason to not start teaching him academically. Which is why he spent the next year till he turned 2 on the very basic of the basics in academic's. Once he reached age 3, Ryu began to tutor him in the history of the Shinobi and the basics of Chakra.

And Ryu couldn't believe what he witnessed, his son Shirou was displaying an intellectual talent for the Shinobi arts that surpassed any other his age would have. More so than even he did at his age, he easily bypassed his studies at an abnormal pace, and put most of what he could into practice and executed all of it, _flawlessly_.

And that wasn't even considering what happened once he turned 4 years old.

Whatever happened, when he turned 4, Shirou started to show signs of increased physical attributes without any change in his bodily structure. He appeared like any child his age would be at 4 year's old, but abnormally enough his physical attributes were simply _unnatural_. He had the stamina and endurance unlike anything he'd ever seen and the strength of an adult four times his age. His speed was also incredibly, to Ryu's own surprise, far above his own, but this led to Shirou having problems controlling his speed and strength. Having little to no control over his own strength led to some rather destructive situations and his speed led to some rather painful collisions with the tree's around the home.

Although Ryu did find a good bit of amusement in those events...

Though it was hard to train a child with such physical abnormalities in such a small body, Ryu made do with putting his son through extensive spars with him at every given moment. Testing his senses and instinctual reflexes in the heat of battle. All the while beating into him the basic foundation of the Hayabusa Ninjutsu style, an ancient martial arts that's been passed down through the generations and evolved through each generation. With it, Ryu began training his son in the aspect of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, putting him through the early stages so that he would have a solid foundation to work on later as he grew up.

And his training progressed splendidly, he was advancing far faster than he had ever expected, and he was sure that if his own father was alive, he'd be extremely proud at how Shirou was turning out. His progress was outstanding for one so young, almost mind boggling at times.

Though this all changed when he turned 5...

If his progress was insane before, now it was just _scary_ , and no that was not in any form a joke. His son, Shirou at 5 year's old had not only _learned_ , but _mastered_ much of the Hayabusa Clan's techniques. His growing mind was soaking up subjects like a dried up sponge on the beach, and was putting them into practice at such a speed that it took him merely days worth of effort when it took most other Hayabusa shinobi weeks if not months to learn. He'd already exhausted every basic book and scroll in the Hayabusa library, something his father had on that night taken precaution in sealing the entire thing into one of the many scrolls to go into the transportation scroll that night.

And so Shirou was now advancing through the intermediate levels and quickly reaching the more advanced teachings and techniques of their clan. Though he hadn't changed much physically, his physical attributes had only grown, but under strict order he had his son do his best to keep it controlled at all times. He'd rather _not_ have another accidental destruction around their home.

But there was one thing that Ryu did finally teach his son, and that was to unlock his chakra. Every single human being on earth was born with chakra, but most remained completely ignorant of this. Others that under went extensive training were able to unlock a half aspect of chakra such as physical energy or spiritual energy. Martial Artists that unlocked their physical energy called it Ki or Chi while spiritual energy was predominantly called prana which was split into 2 categories by the Mages. The first being mana that, in the word of mages, was the energy of the world and Od being the inner energy within all living things. This was believed to be the true aspect of the energy born in every human for all Mages and others that dabbled in the arts of Thaumaturgy and Magic. But in truth, though it would forever be denied by the ignorant masses, these were only two halves that made a whole that was Chakra.

Chakra was the precursor to all the energy in the world, the natural energy of every living thing in the Universe. It could be attributed to be a miracle or phenomenon all on it's own though it would be a gross understatement at how truly beneficial it was.

However for a child born into a Shinobi clan, they were gifted with chakra that ran throughout the entire body in a vast network called the Chakra Pathway System, though Mages would refer this to being called Magic Circuits. It worked similarly to how blood vessels did for the blood, it transferred and regulated chakra throughout the body and into a total of 361 points or tenketsu in the body. And to truly awaken ones chakra, you would need to break the lock on your reservoir. To reach out into your mind and feel for your chakra and once you took hold pulled on it with all you had.

And that's exactly what his son did...

…..Never before had Ryu Hayabusa been more shell shocked from his son then he had been on that day...

It wasn't the fact that his son had a lot of chakra which was actually true, the moment he unlocked his chakra showed Ryu that Shirou did indeed have a chakra capacity that far surpassed even his own. But it wasn't just that which truly shocked him, it had actually been the essence of his chakra itself. Every chakra had a distinct difference to another, a way to tell someone else apart from another. Yet the difference in Shirou's chakra was just...different.

It was heavy yet sharp, thick yet hot. Upon it's initial release it felt like it was threatening to snuff out all life around him and bend the world at his beck and call. And to Ryu it felt like he was surrounded by countless blades ready to slice, slash, cut and maim everything in existence, _including him_. Not like killing intent, but in a similar way to when you felt someone channeling their elemental affinity.

But he'd never heard of an affinity that carried the essence of swords, and nowhere near to such an immense degree.

Due to this revelation he had Shirou start training to control his chakra with every chakra control exercise that was available. Beginning with the Leaf Concentration exercise and the Tree Climbing exercise. Even then he still put Shirou through extensive methods to spend as much of his chakra during the training before taking annual breaks throughout the day to meditate and understand his chakra.

To be honest, Ryu was exhausting every conventional method he could use to get Shirou's chakra under control before it hurt him or someone else around him. And while it was a tiring, it helped immensely in advancing Shirou's overall training. Seeing as he's mastered the 3 basic chakra control exercises, he left his son to figure out his own methods of chakra control.

To be honest, in these short 5 yet very eventful years Ryu was left astonished yet quietly proud of his son.

….Was this how his own father felt when training him?

''Though, you might just be more than a little angry with me for training our son so early, huh? Momiji?'' Ryu said, speaking toward the tombstone before him. The dirt trail ending at a large plot of land restricted for those that died in the Clan. This was a daily thing for him as he knelt down before the grave of his wife and mother to his child. 5 year's ago, when he retreated from his devastated homeland, he carried Shirou and Momiji all the way to Fuyuki all the while hiding from any stranglers.

After making sure his tracks were covered, he took them to the only safe haven left in the world for them, and that was this ancestral home for the Hayabusa. And it was here that he buried Momiji with a rightful burial. She deserved more in his personal opinion, _so much more,_ but it was all he could do at the time.

And afterwards he made sure to visit her on a daily basis. Shirou never knew the truth of how his mother died nor of what happened on the night of his birth as he didn't want his son fostering any sort of hatred at such a young age. He wanted him to temper his mentality and be able to kill his emotions like any shinobi. He didn't want him becoming like him, a man filled with regret at the death of his wife and a vessel of hatred for those that took her and his Clan away from them.

Instead, Ryu took the time to explain in detail to him about his mother, telling him all he could about her and showing what pictures he had with her. It served it's purpose in giving Shirou the solace that his mother was a wonderful person, a gentle and kind woman among the Clan and an exceptionally powerful Kunoichi in her own right.

''You know...he's looking more like us as he grows up. Despite his hair, he has my eyes and your face. Though on the inside he has mix of both of us in him...but mostly your stubborn attitude.'' he said with a chuckle, which was true. Shirou was, if anything, absolutely stubborn. If he was learning a technique he would not stop until he not only learned it and every advantage and disadvantage it wielded. He would continue to until he _mastered_ it.

Though Ryu quietly attributed to Shirou's stubborn personality as his own fault as he done one thing that he's regretted to this day, saying something to him when he first began his training. It was a saying, filled with a conviction that he wanted to his son to realize. But he never truly realized how impressionable his son had been, and took what he said to heart.

 _'My son, in time you will come to understand the pursuit of power is filled with trials and tribulations of every nature at every given turn. But in the end, it is all necessary, for our way of life demands no less than the strongest. To protect our way of life, but more importantly, to protect your own Path of the Shinobi, you must become...the strongest.'_

...That had been a mistake for after hearing that Shirou's stubbornness became something _more_. It wasn't a simple show of false bravado of standing up in the face of adversity. _Oh no_ , it was his own exemplar of his abnormal mental and emotional fortitude. A sheer force of will that was both brilliant yet dangerous. Now he never backed down from a challenge, even with his chakra spent and on the receiving end of more than a few punches and kicks he never stopped, he just got back up and kept going.

It was sometimes ridiculous to a point that he had to knock him out just to save him from further punishment in their spars, but the rewards in the end proved fruitful for him.

Sighing, Ryu lit up some incense at her tombstone and gave a silent prayer for his deceased wife. Though he wanted to stay, there was much he had to do today, and what time he had left was running out.

He only had to look at himself in a mirror to see that. After 5 year's the slavic curse placed upon him by the Regent of the Mask formerly known as Theodore Higgins was never truly cured. Though he defeated Theodore and the man at the end tried to cure him of the curse, it proved far too ingrained in his body, feeding on all those he's slain as a Shinobi. In the end, the only one who could offer him temporary relief was Momiji with her divine magic as a Dragon Shrine Maiden.

But with her gone had left the curse unattended and now it was consuming him as it had nearly done so 6 year's ago when he defeated The Goddess in Japan. The red curse had already completely taken over his whole right arm and was spreading throughout his body. Slowly, but surely, and this only gave Ryu a set amount of time he could work with. And there was only one thing he could do to ascertain Shirou's well being after his inevitable end.

 _'Not much time...'_ he thought, wincing from the pain coming from the curse, the only thing that's staved off the curse for the last 5 years was the particular white cloth wrapped around his arm. It was a holy shroud that negated the effects of any curse. Though his curse was beyond repair, it had slowed it's effects immensely for the past 5 years. Stalling the inevitable, but given him enough time to ensure his son would live on even without him.

Still there was much for him left to do and one of which needed to be taken care of now. As he finished and walked away from Momiji's grave he headed towards his home. Currently, he had his son performing a new training exercise, though it carried a bit of risk to himself it was well worth to bringing up his son on how to navigate modern day cities.

Such as Fuyuki...

It was the perfect method to training his acrobatics, reflexes, stealth and all of his senses. He was a natural to traversing through the forests, but now he wanted to tone up the difficulty, and put Shirou through even harder tests. And what better way than traversing the city of Fuyuki in broad daylight in nothing more than black training garb _while wearing weights?_

….

Whoever said he wasn't a bit sadistic?

Still, once he went inside his home, Ryu walked towards his room, the compound wasn't anything special. It was a traditional japanese home from all the way back in the Feudal Japan era, but it carried a charm Ryu always found relaxing from modern day buildings, and those over the top western architectures.

Reaching his room, he grabbed a small wrapped up parchment, writing down a name and securing it with his chakra he took it and walked toward his window. Giving a sharp whistle, he waited as a carrier bird flew in on his waiting left arm. Tying the rolled up parchment to the birds leg he pet it's head.

''Take this to him, little one.'' with a slight bit of his chakra he gave the bird all the directions it needed, all it needed to do now was follow the trail and seek out the one Ryu needed.

Watching it fly off, Ryu let out a sigh before leaning against the wall where another wrack of pain engulfed his arm and then throughout his body. Clenching onto his right arm with his left, Ryu inhaled and exhaled before looking up at the ceiling.

 _''You better get my message, Kiritsugu...''_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this massively long prologue, but I hope I did a somewhat moderate or passable job in mixing these two verses together. I wanted to put in more for this prologue, but if I did it would have been far too long.**

 **Now I know what you guys are thinking, was I smoking something when I made this? No I wasn't, but I do admit to have been** _ **slightly**_ **intoxicated during it's creation. Still, I am loving this for what it is because it's mixing up two of my most favorite franchises into one!**

 **Now some will no doubt question that Shirou isn't Shirou from canon, and I'll agree he won't be like he is in canon, but why would I want him to be the exact same way? He'll earn those traits we love about him, but carry faults that we'll learn as the story progresses. He's not an OC because technically we don't know who his parents were so I decided to build up a heritage. If that's a problem, then stop reading, that's all I have too say.**

 **Though I can say with confidence, he'll still retain his reality marble, but beyond that I can say nothing more!**

 **EDIT: I have changed Shirou's age to fit into the criteria for future chapters, that said. He'll be around _20_ by the time Fate/Stay Night comes into play, but until then I'll be focusing on Shirou's development in Fate/Zero. Though Shirou will have more to worry about then simple Apostles, Servants, Ancestors, Mages, and Executors. Being the last heir to the Dragon lineage tends to make you become a magnet for trouble.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all that needed to be said, so please leave me nice long constructive reviews and any advice or suggestions you'd like to see happen in this story.**

 **By the way I am still looking for a BETA!**

 **Now have a good day everyone!**

 **Translations:**

 **Ninpo: Senpuu no Jutsu:** Ninpo: Art of the Hurricane _(Whirlwind)_

 **Jujutsu: Satsuriku no Kyoushuu:** Sorcery: The Evil Hand of Slaughter _(Grip of Murder)_

 **Ryūken:** The Dragon Sword _(The True Dragon Sword)_


	2. Shinobi meets Magus Killer

**Hello everyone, and let me please welcome you all to the second addition to The Legend of Shirou Hayabusa. I just want to thank everyone for the support, and I hope you'll continue to support me in this fic. Now I've made a change where I've altered Shirou's age a bit to fit the criteria for future chapters so by the start of Fate/Stay Night, he will be 20 years old.**

 **Hope I don't disappoint.**

 **That said, enough of the authors note, let's get this going!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _''I wouldn't worry about that, when I saw his eyes...well...you've already set him on the path cause those weren't the eyes of a child, Ryu. Those were the eyes of a monster.'' **~Emiya Kiritsugu**_

 **The Legend of Shirou Hayabusa**

Chapter 1: Shinobi Meets Magus Killer

The snowy mountains of Germany were always a harsh environment to live in. For the unprepared the cold would freeze your blood in seconds and leave you with a severe case of frostbite, if not outright hypothermia. It was not a place for the weak, and for those that didn't know their way they would be lost in the blizzard that always seemed to last for months in the mountains. Yet there were always those unlucky few that thought they could traverse the mountains without a guide, and unfortunately they would meet their end due to either getting lost or the wildlife itself took them.

However there was one family that could traverse the mountains without trouble, for these mountains were their grounds. They, and anyone associated with them would always be able to find their way through these mountains, and for those that did would be awarded with the sight of seeing a building at the top of these mountains. Well, it was less of a building, and more of a western manor. Indeed, at the top of the mountains was a manor of western architecture and it was both expansive and incredible to see, it was truly big enough to hold more than a hundred residents if the host was gracious enough.

Though that in itself was as likely as hell freezing over.

However, despite how humans would have difficulty traversing these mountainous regions, it was not the same for the wildlife. Especially for a particular bird that was flying through the snow storm with little trouble. It was practically invisible in the snow as it flew, and using the wind streams only hastened it's velociy, and soon enough it finally arrived to it's location.

Flying out of the woods, the small bird came upon a large western manor atop the mountain, and without due cause to stop, it followed the trail set by it's master. For a moment, in a part of the birds brain it felt as if it came into contact with something, but for a small moment it's body let out a single pulse of blue energy cloaking it's presence entirely. For the bird, it simply ignored whatever it was, and came upon it's destination in record time. Coming upon a large tower connected to the manor it reached a window and perched itself on the window sill.

Peering through the glass, the carrier pigeon could see only one figure inside, but due to the window blocking it's path it could only see that much. Still, with little else to do it started taping on the window with it's beak. Soon enough the lone figure inside stopped and turned to look at the window. Continuing to peck at the window, the creature of flight watched as the figure came toward it, and soon it opened revealing the person.

It was an older woman with strikingly long silver hair and surprised red eyes. The woman had a pale complexion about her, but her overall natural beauty almost seemed unnatural. She was wearing a formal dress that was all white with two yellow stripes on the shoulder sleeves. The bird though didn't care one way or another as it just gave a small chirp to the slightly surprised woman.

''Well hello there little one, how did you get here, hm?'' she smiled only to then notice something tied around the birds legs, and taking a moment of thought she untied the rolled up parchment. With it's objective complete the bird turned around and flew off caused the woman to blink before closing the window while looking down at the parchment in her hand.

''Now, what is this?'' she wondered before the cry of a child sounded in her room.

''Momma!'' looking up her smile grew warm and more beautiful as she looked at her little bundle of joy slowly walking to her. It was her and her husbands 4 year old daughter, who actually looked like a spitting image her. From her shoulder-length snow white hair and round innocent red eyes that looked up at her with bright enthusiasm. Though it was parent she stumbled every so often, but her progress to walk was getting there. The little girl was wearing a simple purple dress fit for her age, though it only made her appear more adorable in the eyes of her mother.

It didn't need to be said what the girl wanted as she came to her feet with her arms up. ''Momma up up!''

Upon her daughter's request the woman let out a soft giggle before bending down and picking up her child she stood up swiftly causing the little girl to squeal in delight. It was like a melody to her ears as she give a quick spin causing the girl to squeal even more. Finally she stopped and pulled her daughter close, ''Did you have fun playing, Illya-chan?'' the woman said and she got her answer when the girl gave an exuberant nod before wrapping her little arms around her neck.

''Mhm! Papa showed me this thing called...uh...um...'' clearly the young girl was struggling to pronounce the right word for what she was taught today. Her frown for effort was simply adorable though, but her effort was admirable. It didn't stop the woman to smile in amusement though.

''A car, Illya-chan.'' the voice of a man resounded in the room and the two turned to look and see the man in question. He appeared to be in his late twenties with a solid height being 5,8, he was dressed in all black consisting of a black armani suit with a black undershirt, black slacks and black shoes. He had slightly spiky black hair and charcoal eyes that seemed nearly empty of any emotional feeling, though in those two black orbs there was a semblance of love and care for the two girls. The man had a healthy tan and a sharp jaw which had the signs of a stubble beginning to appear, this gave him a roguish yet rugged appearance to anyone that looked at him.

''I-I knew that!'' the girl stuttered, her coloring cheeks turning red as the woman holding her just giggled as the man just gave a smile in turn. Then his black eyes turned to the woman who met his gaze, and his smile seemed to grow if only slightly. That is before his eyes caught note of something in the woman's hands.

''Iri, what is that in your hand?'' he questioned the woman who for a moment blinked, perplexed, that is until she realized. She unfolded one of her hands to reveal a rolled up piece of parchment. It seemed like a normal piece of paper to the naked eye however to the eyes of the man it was far more than just that. His eyes only seemed to narrow when he saw it while the woman simply looked at it with a frown.

''I'm not sure Kiritsugu, it was tied to the leg of a pigeon outside our window. It seemed it wanted to deliver this or something.'' but upon closer inspection the woman's eyes widened before looking at him. ''It's...addressed to you dear.'' she said reaching out with the paper in hand. Frowning in suspicion, Kiritsugu stepped toward her and Illya, who remained confused all the while, and took the parchment from the woman's hand.

The moment his hand came in contact with the paper, a silent shock ran through Kiritsugu's body, tingling his magic circuits and makes his nerves jump in response. However it was not a painful one, but a shock of familiarity at the energy he felt coursing through the paper. His eyes widened marginally, and an alien emotion that neither of the two girls caught flashed across his eyes for a single moment.

 _'It can't be...'_ that was the thought of one Emiya Kiritsugu, the freelancer for hire and the infamous Magus Killer. The stone cold killer who held no qualms with killing anyone, no matter who they are, the man who would kill a thousand, innocent or not to save ten thousand more. The same man whose name made the noble families of other Magus hesitate and grow fearful. The one rumored to be more of a emotionless machine than a man, but here and now that wasn't entirely the case anymore for there was a few emotions running in his body as he looked at the parchment in his hand.

The strongest of them all though was shock and apprehension. While it wasn't uncommon for people, especially mages, to send messages via carrier pigeon. Since most mages of this era simply saw modern day technology as a taboo they used other outdated methods to message other people. Carrier pigeons were one of these methods so it wasn't entirely rare. Except for Kiritsugu who actually relied on technology in his information gathering, spy network and his modern firearms which complimented his tactics and fighting style.

So it was rare for him to receive a message like this, except for a contract from the Clock Tower to hunt down some Apostles or handle a situation the other Enforcer's simply couldn't do. However, what made this particular message special was the energy he felt from it. It was a type of energy that was a completely foreign concept to all mages in the world, but to him he knew it all too well.

It was the exact energy used by the warrior's shrouded in darkness, the true assassin's that made any force on earth look like children waving sticks around without any clue as to what they were doing. The very same energy used by the people that was said to have been wiped out 5 year's ago, along with someone he knew from the past.

 _'But that doesn't seem to be the case...'_ Kiritsugu thought, his frown deepening, but nevertheless he channeled some magic into the tip of his finger before taping the parchment. And before the eyes of the two girls, the rolled up piece of paper let out a small flash of blue before it unfurled itself in Kiritsugu's hand. Forming into a small note addressed to him and him alone. So, when Kiritsugu's eyes began to read the note he was left shocked for the first time in years as he read the letter, completely ignorant of his wife's worried expression.

 _Emiya Kiritsugu, I am calling in my favor. Answer my last wish, old friend, and meet me in Fuyuki city, in the Miyama district. Go toward the very western edge, and I'll meet you there. Bring no one with you._

 _Signed, Falcon_

 _'So, not even the Association and the Church combined could kill you, huh? Never do you cease to amaze me.'_ there was a flash of reverence in his eyes. One that wasn't missed by his wife who tapped his shoulder.

''Is something that matter Kiritsugu? What does it say?'' she inquired, and for a moment the man glanced at her and his daughter before exhaling a bit. To be honest he didn't want to leave them, but this was something he couldn't ignore. He owed this person far too much to simply ignore his summons, even if that meant going to the city that would be in a few years hosting the Fourth Holy Grail War.

''Iri, I'm gonna have to leave for a little bit. It would seem an old contact has need of me.'' he alluded to say where as he didn't want to have her needlessly worrying. Fuyuki may be the spot for the War, but no one would have summoned their servants yet. It was still 5 year's too soon for the deadline for the war to begin it's 60 year cycle. This left him in the safe zone, well as safe as a city governed by one of the 3 founding families of the Holy Grail War could be.

Still by the frown on her face she would be worried regardless. ''Are you sure? Could you not send Maiya in your stead?'' she asked, and he shook his head in response.

''No, she may be my assistant, but she doesn't know all of my contacts, and this is someone I've worked with for a long time. He will take no one else, but me.'' looking at the paper one more time, he committed the message to memory before placing it over a lit candle. Letting the flame sear through the parchment, burning the message away. With it done he opened the window and tossed it out, causing it to scatter into the wind.

Turning around his gazed as his wife, Irisviel von Einzbern and his daughter Illyasviel von Einzbern and gave a small smile. ''Don't worry, I'll be back soon.'' walking toward the two, he gave Iri a kiss and hugged his daughter for all he could.

''I'll have Maiya watch over you two while I'm gone.'' and with that last comment, Kiritsugu walked out with Iri watching his back with a worried frown. Noticeably, her grip on their child grew ever so slightly.

 _'Be careful...'_ the unsaid comment was left only in the mind of young woman. In the solace of her comfort she hugged Illya more so as she watched him go.

As the doors closed behind him, and the darkness covered his body Kiritsugu's expression turned blank as he turned his gaze to his left where he saw his assistant, Maiya Hisau standing guard. She was a young woman, a few years younger then himself. She was, like him, dressed in all black with impassive black eyes and black straight hair that went down to her neck. In all honesty, she gave off an even more emotionless vibe then himself, but the loyalty she showed to him over the last few years was unquestioned.

''Maiya, I will be back in a 2 weeks time, while I am gone watch over those two, do you understand?'' his tone was crisp and to the point. Giving her a glance, he saw her give a nod, consenting to his words without hesitation.

''Very well, but will you be taking your weapons with you?'' she asked causing him to stop and think before giving a nod. It was only sensible for a man of his profession to always be prepared for the unknown. And if his suspicions were right, he had to be ready for anything. After all, his contact's entire family and clan had been attacked by both the Church and the Mages Association. There was no way to be certain of his old friend's mentality after that, no matter how much they respected one another. It was always better to be safe and prepared then to be unprepared and in result laying in a puddle of your blood.

''Yes, though I doubt I'll need them.'' with that he walked away, to prepare himself for his trip to his homeland, Japan.

And his first meeting with Ryu Hayabusa after 6 year's...

 **1 Week Later-Fuyuki City**

There was a certain atmosphere around the city of Fuyuki, while small in scale compared to the hundreds of other cities in Japan and even more around the globe, it was still a rather unique city nonetheless. It was neither a metropolis nor a bustling city, but instead one that was still in the middle of expanding and growing. Yet the uniqueness was that the city itself was split into two towns, divided by the Mion river. One town resided on the west and the other on the east, each connected by a bridge that allowed for both traffic to go in and out, and pedestrians to walk from both towns.

The town of Miyama on the west side was a suburban area filled with Japanese traditional buildings, compounds and old houses. It was split up into 2 districts, the first being home to the traditional Japanese style homes while on the other was the district to the foreigner's homes. The town of Miyama was, in the eyes of tourists, a walk into the past of how japan architecture was back in the day. It gave off a vibe that was both comforting and homey to both the locals and the tourists. And the Ryuudou Temple further west, on the Mountain Enzou, only increased this atmosphere.

It was also the district where Fuyuki's own high school, Homurahara Academy was located. An academic institution for young men and women who were interested in all paths of life. It held the highest number of clubs for all types of careers and sports. Archery, Kendo, Martial Arts, Track, Baseball, Football, Soccer, Art, Cooking. Basically, _you name it, they had it._

Then there was the town called Shinto on the east side. It was a stark contrast to it's western neighbor for it was a much newer part of Fuyuki. It was a, in-development, modern civilization of the current era that was funded by the local government. The City Hall having been moved from Miyama to Shinto awhile ago, and now it was an expansive town of variety consisting of businesses, and buildings. It had a shopping mall in front of the train station, multiple restaurants, bars and clubs. It also had a good number of corporate buildings and manufacturing plants around the district while at the far east of Shinto was the continued efforts of expanding the district further. Programs funded by the local government to put Fuyuki on the map by expanding, causing more tourists to come into the city and therefore generate more profit.

There was a harbor that went out into pacific ocean, allowing for transport ships bringing in and out resources and products from various nations, but mostly from the United States. There was also the Fuyuki Church at the south, and a foreigners cemetery made for those not native to Japan a place of burial when they passed.

In general the city itself was a unique, but a generously hospitable place.

Then their was the locale, the majority of the locals of Fuyuki were generally hospitable to tourists and treated their fellow locals with as much generosity as they could manage. But like every city, there were bound to be many of the unsavory nature. Hooligans, delinquents, gang's and other shady people that ruled over the alleyways of Fuyuki City. However, most of the time these type of people never came out until after dark.

Keyword being, _most of the time._ For there were certain types of people in the city that worked for the criminal underworld that operated in either the day or night. Most of these people were those that worked for the Mafia from northern Europe and the States to the Yakuza in China and Japan. There were also others, assassin's hired by the Mafia, Yakuza and even other corporate business owners that were tasked to eliminate or hinder their competition in any manner possible.

Even if that meant targeting the family members of other big name influential people in the Underworld.

And unfortunately, their newest target was the granddaughter of the Yakuza gang boss operating in Fuyuki.

With the sun high in the sky, in the broad of daylight the citizens of Fuyuki were all walking in the Shinto district. Every single person was going to one place or another with the intent of reaching their location. Some were men and women heading to work, others were kids with their parents going to the Fuyuki park while others were simply out to spend their time how they wished. Some of these people were students from Homurahara Academy. Teens who simply wanted to relieve stress from everyday school work and drama.

And among these many people was a single girl, an eight year old to be exact. She was wearing the uniform fit for an Elementary school student. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, wide exuberant brown eyes and a fair if slightly tanned complexion. Currently, a megawatt smile was plastered across her face as she walked courageously, without the slightest hint of trepidation or fear. Now one may wonder as to why the girls parents weren't with her at the moment, but that could be attributed to the fact that instead of her parents, there were instead 3 burly men dressed in suits walking behind her.

They had the appearance of the stereotypical Yakuza or thug, but the fact that they were keeping close to her and keeping watch every so often proved they were protecting the girl. This proved to be a strange sight to other people walking around Shinto, but the group didn't to pay it any mind. Or the young girl just ignored the attention altogether and the adults seemed to used to it, and simply shrugged it off.

This young girl was Fujimura Taiga, and right now she was _bored_.

''I'm sorry, but Fujimura-hime, we should hurry back or your grandfather is going to be angry with you.'' one of the guards mentioned with a bead of sweat running down his face. While what he said was most definitely true, it was even more so when he neglected to mention that the old man would be out to shed their blood for going along with the girls idea in the first place. There was just no consoling the man when it came to his granddaughter, and if there was even a chance of her getting hurt because of them.

Well...there was a reason why the last guards for the girl were found a week later at the bottom of the Mion river after the girl came home with nothing more than a scrape.

Let's repeat that...

 _A scrape._

So yes, there was due cause for the guards assigned to the girl now to be pretty nervous, but their charge could be rather-

''No way! School was boring today, and I don't wanna sit through another boring lecture with gramps!'' the young girl in question denied their offer to go back, nose in the air and a strong step in her posture. Her scrunched up into a stubborn scowl of denial, though it only looked cute on the face of an 8 year old girl.

 _-stubborn._

That wasn't to say she was always like that, the young girl was almost always cheerful and upbeat, which was one of her defining qualities. However when she was stubborn about something all of the poor members of the Yakuza family Fujimura's learned the hard way. Everyone had bear witnessed or be victimized by her stubborn attitude in one way or another, but it was all in her childish behavior to do anything remotely fun just to escape from School and her grandfather's lectures concerning the Yakuza way of life.

The only solace they had was her recent fascination with Kendo, a sport she'd recently taken into consideration with her grandfather. It proved to burn lot of her energy over the time, and a blessing in disguise for many of the Yakuza family. As it taught her self-defense for the future and it was tiring her out before she could cause trouble for any of them.

But today was one of those days where she wasn't practicing, and instead wanted to go out into the town and explore like any curious child her age. However, the girl constantly underestimated the importance she held for the Fujimura's and how much of a target she was in the Underworld they worked in. Despite how unseemly it was, there was always people targeting the children of highly influential people in the Underworld, just to scorn them or put pressure on them. It was a likely and very real possibility in the world they lived in, which was why the girls grandfather always had someone watching her or escorting her.

But so far no one had done something or if they did they weren't heard from again. Then again Fujimura Raiga had made _many_ enemies in his long life. On more than one occasion he's pissed off more then a few government officials and even some religious organizations throughout the world. However, none could officially target him without a legitimate cause, and so far he'd done nothing wrong. So, they more than likely used the Underworld's channels to target the man.

Yet, none had harmed him or his family as of yet, not for the lack of trying because they did, and those that did always ended up dead. But there were always those possibilities of it happening, which was why Raiga was always protecting his granddaughter, directly or indirectly.

Which was why their current situation was dangerous for the girl, even if she didn't realize it.

''But I must _insist_ there is no telling-'' the man was silenced as they passed another alley, and before they even realized it three shadows came out with a hand on their mouths. Their eyes widened in alarm, but before they could say so much as a word their attackers snapped their necks with a sickening twist. The noise alerted the young girl and nearby pedestrians and she turned around only for her eyes to grow wide.

At the feet of 3 strangers were her dead guards and she looked up only to see one thing before darkness took her, and that was the three people in black professional suits.

And then...their was a scream...

''AAAAAHHH! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE HURRY! THEIR TAKING THAT GIRL!'' a woman screamed as they witnessed the three take the girl into the alleyway. Then a van drove out of the dark alley, and took full speed out of Shinto. The alarm was clear on the many citizens of Fuyuki, and as many started calling the police, it was unsaid among them.

They wouldn't make it in time...

However unknown to them all, a black blur was shooting across the Shinto rooftops, in clear pursuit of the van that just drove off.

 **XxX**

''Why hasn't the girl stopped squirming? Didn't you put enough of that drug to knock her out?'' spoke one man dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt. He was currently driving the getaway van while his fellow conspirators were in the back keeping their target restrained. _Trying_ , but failing as the young girl in the sack was proving to be far more of a handful then they expected from an 8 year old.

''I did! I put enough in it to knock out a full grown adult! This kid just isn't no-Oof!'' he was silenced when the young girl's left foot slammed into his face. Though the pain was minimal at best, it was still enough to make the man's grip on her grow slack. This allowed her enough leeway to worm her way out of the sack she was in.

''Oi let me go, you bastards!'' the young girl kicked her captor some more before headbutting the other in her wild hysterical state. But she soon stopped when she felt something cold pressed against her forehead, and she looked up only for her eyes to grow wide in terror when she found herself staring up into the barrel of a pistol. Her struggle stopped completely when she saw the look of the one holding the gun at her forehead.

''Move again and I will put a bullet through your skull brat.'' the man's voice was cold, void of any sense of emotion, no pity or remorse of putting a 8 year at gunpoint. Clearly, the person was experienced in these situations, and had done as promised on more than one occasion. This left a dark foreboding impression on the young girl as she looked into the eyes of her captor.

 _She was going to die..._

 _'Grandpa...help me'_ when the realization of her situation finally started to settle in, tears started to well up in her eyes. She should have listened, she should have done as she was told, and went back home after school. She didn't put into consideration of the danger she was always in, being the grandchild of Raiga Fujimura had essentially painted a target on her back, it made her a valuable piece to be used against her grandfather. Yet all that at the meant went over her head, she was just an 8 year old girl, she didn't understand the dangers of what the Yakuza and the Underworld presented.

She just wanted to have some fun...

''Okay, she's calm now, let's meet at the exchange point.'' the one she kicked said glaring at her with a scowl. The driver merely nodded, and kept driving; soon they turned down an alleyway behind an abandoned manufacturing plant. Completely oblivious to the shadow watching them from atop the plant. The shadow in question crouched low, and narrowed it's gaze upon the van before pulling out three kunai.

As soon as they made the turn they were greeted to the sight of another vehicle meant for them exchange with the package in hand. To shake off the heat from the local authorities, and allow for faster travel out of Fuyuki without any hindrance. ''Alright we're here, now let's-''

 **Thwack!**

He was interrupted as all of them froze when they saw three black knife looking objects pierce through the passenger side window and impale themselves through the man's skull. It lasted for a moment, the shocked silence one of which the young girl watched in morbid fascination just before reality took back it's place.

''What the fuck?!'' the one holding the pistol shouted in shocked confusion just before the van slowed down. Panic fueling their bodies the other one hastily opened the door to the van' and jumped out with his pistol drawn.

''Oi! Who the fuck is out there!'' his shout echoed out among the abandoned facility, but it bore no results to his panicked mind. Turning around his partner in crime grabbed the unresponsive girl, and quickly began making their way to the other vehicle. However that hope died when the one with the pistol drawn never saw the shadow coming down from above before the last thing he saw was the glint of steel.

Hearing a body drop the last man froze and turned around with the girl in his arm and his pistol drawn in the other. However what he, and by extension the girl, saw was the body of the second man with blood pooling out from his slit throat. And crouched over the body was a figure in jet black, but the way it moved was just inhuman. It was crouched, and the last man leveled his trembling pistol in line of sight with the... _thing._

''What the fuck...what the fuck are you?! Stay back!'' fear overwhelming him, he leveled the pistol on the girls skull causing her eyes widen terror. ''STAY FUCK AWAY FROM ME!'' however the moment he put his finger on the trigger, the shadow _moved._ In a blur of motion that the man couldn't even hope to catch, the black figure vanished in the blink of an eye causing the two stare on confusion.

''W-what?'' he stuttered just before the last thing he saw was the sensation of cold steel pressed against his throat and a hand pressed firmly against his mouth. In one quick motion, a blades edge cut through flesh cutting through the man's jugular. All the while his eyes widened in fear before the hand was removed from his mouth. Slowly his hands let go of the young girl to grasp at his bleeding throat, but nothing would stop the flow. He tried to scream, but nothing, but a wheeze and a bloody gurgle came out.

Soon, the strength left his body and he sank to his knee's while the young girl stumbled, she turned around seeing the sight of what became of the man with fear stricken eyes. That is until she looked up to see the black figure directly in front of her. Perhaps it was the fear coursing through her body, but the moment she gazed at the figure she felt as if she were looking up into something that would only come straight out of her deepest and darkest of nightmares. The black figure in her fear stricken eyes seemed to be just a creature conjured from the very depths of the void itself, hellbent on bringing total terror into her heart. However when her fear began to settle down as the figure remained completely still...just watching her, she was able to get a few details about the figure and by then she almost wanted to laugh at herself for not noticing before how different this figure was from the image she just saw a few seconds later.

The figure was in fact small, possibly as tall she was, and it was a person who was dressed in complete black clothes. Even the head was covered by a black mask and hood that only allowed his eyes to be seen. And when she gazed in those eyes, she felt darkness overcome her, but even as she fell she wouldn't forget those eyes. In the beauty of the Eyes of the Beholder, she was greeted to the sight of two orbs of the purest gold that seemed to radiate a beauty the likes of which felt alien to her. They stared at her with a glint of what seemed like worry or perhaps it was curiosity.

''Who...are...youu _uuu~''_ overcome by the stress of the situation she started to fall only to be caught by the stranger. The person who had the height of child simply tilted his head to one way before he closed his golden orbs and tilted his head down onto her's. For a moment nothing happened, that is until a small almost translucent link formed between him and the girl's head. It was a fiery blue string that allowed the stranger to have a direct feel to her energy, allowing him to have a way to take her back to where she belonged.

Leaning her against the wall of the facility the figure plucked his three kunai from his first victim before going back to the girl. Picking her up in a bridal carry, however, he stopped only to look off in a random direction, and his eyes narrowed into a glare before he jumped off with the girl.

...All the while watching through the scope of a sniper rifle from a mile away, Emiya Kiritsugu pulled it aside with a slight look of interest in his eyes. Kicking back, the Magus Killer leaned against the wall as a small grin made it's way on his face.

 _'So that's Ryu's kid huh? Well he certainly wasn't bluffing about the kid's skills. For a kid of 5 year's of age, that was incredible, though there was some flaws, it was still quick and clean. And he even sensed me from a mile away. Scary kid, he's got.'_ thinking about it only further increased Kiritsugu's interest in the kid. In all his life, never before had he seen a kid fight and kill in such a manner.

Oh sure, he'd seen kid's in battle's and wars before, but most of the time they were either used as sacrificial lambs with an armories worth of bombs strapped underneath their clothes. Or used as methods pushing the morality of their enemies by killing or protecting a kid in the middle of a battlefield only to wind up with a grenade in their face. He had seen enough horror's like that to have the perception of children in battlefield to make him skittish.

But this kid was different, that much was certain. A little over a day ago he arrived in Fuyuki, and soon after met up with Ryu while his son had been out training in the city. In that time, he was given the exact reason as to why Ryu was now, of all times calling in the favor owed to him. But concerning the situation Ryu was in, it could be attributed as a last wish if nothing else. And after everything Ryu had done for him when he started his career, and the times he had saved his life, Kiritsugu owed the man his life and then some.

So Ryu explained to him about the situation he was in, and the matters concerning his son and the last living legacy to the Hayabusa Clan. A detail Ryu had especially stressed to him, and then he began to tell him about his son. At first he thought the boys father was merely commenting on his skills to paint a pretty picture as initially Kiritsugu believed there was no possible way in Heaven or Hell that a kid of 5 year's old could do any of what Ryu said. Well now he was eating his words, as the boy had not only proven what his father said true, but he went above those expectations, and dealt with the situation like any sort of professional.

He removed any evidence that he was there which due to the situation Shinobi were in around the globe, was a smart thing to do If signs of anything depicting of their weaponry appeared it would quickly reach the ears of the Church and the Clock Tower and that would just be a whole other can of worms that Ryu didn't wanna deal with, and his son wasn't strong enough to deal with as of now. So making sure there was no evidence of him being there was most likely something that Ryu seemed to have taught his son early on. Not that Kiritsugu could blame him, Shinobi were basically wiped out long ago or the majority had been. They were still being hunted the last he heard by the Churches Executors and Enforcers.

Taking a moment of contemplation, Kiritsugu finally closed his eyes and seemed to nod to himself. There was no reason why he couldn't accept Ryu's proposal now after witnessing the boy's skills now. Though it may prove troublesome when he went back to Germany, he was certain the boy wouldn't get in his way. Truthfully, he was almost entirely certain the boy would become as big a threat as his father once was.

Time would tell...

 _'Besides while Jubstacheit may disapprove, I think it'll do some good for Illya to have someone her age to talk to...even if that someone is a killer-in-training.'_ shaking his head at that, he began packing up his stuff before making his way back. No doubt, the meeting with Ryu and the man's son would prove to be interesting.

 **XxX**

 _'Well, I guess news about what happened has already reached their ears.'_ this was the thought of one young 5 year old by the name of Shirou Hayabusa. The son of Ryu and Momiji, and shinobi-in-training, who was currently standing on a rooftop overlooking the Fujimura compound. The young boy was dressed in a shinobi shōzoku which was just jet black. It was a training uniform made for all shinobi of the Hayabusa Clan, and some were made for children due to being trained from a young age. Unlike his father who used to wear a purple one, he went with just black. It consisted of split-toed tabi boots and black socks' special trousers with double ties that fasten at the ankles, knees and waist; a jacket with overlapping lapels which were tucked into the trousers, and protective arm-and-hand sleeves. He also wore a mask and a hood that covered his facial identity while a black obi belt was fastened around his waist.

And while it appeared baggy, what lay underneath were in fact traditional weights used by his clansmen to train their strength, speed, dexterity and endurance while doing their everyday training regime. However he couldn't use normal weights due to his abnormal physical structure and capabilities which was why his father constructed weights that grew heavier as his body became accustomed to them. Thankfully, after much worry, the weights never hindered his physical growth after a 4 month test period.

They were the perfect training tool for him, and something he abused for as much as he could without his father noticing. He never took them off unless he went to clean himself, went to bed or had them taken off occasionally so that his body could get used to the freedom without restraint. He learned the hard way after not doing so, and nearly rammed his skull into the trunk of a tree. But beyond that he never took them off, much to the ire of his father. Something he didn't understand as it was all to make him become stronger, so why would his father be annoyed by him constantly wearing them?

 _'Hm, who knows, dad's always been that way since I started training.'_

That wasn't the only thing on his person though, for he also had a hidden pocket in his garments that held his kunai and shuriken. While strapped across his back was a simple katana used for training, and if needed for battle. It wasn't anything special, but in the hands of an experienced sword user it was a deadly weapon like any bladed object.

''Still, you might wanna listen to your grandfather next time and go back home Taiga.'' Shirou commented to himself, how he knew her name was simply the result of his tailing her when he found those suspicious people from before were following her. An unexpected result of his labor, but a good one nonetheless as he knew the name of the girl he saved. While it was something his father didn't want him risk attracting attention to himself, the whole purpose of being in the city to train his body, reflexes and senses. He simply couldn't allow the incident to go, not when he could have done something about it.

He had the power to help people so why couldn't he do just that, that's what Shinobi were meant to do. To help people when they were being threatened by another or that's what he figured. He knew the history of shinobi, he'd gotten their history and his ancestry beaten into his skull. Shinobi were the protectors of the world, Humanities sword and shield against threats aimed at them, both directly and indirectly. They were the ones who dealt with the threats dealing in the supernatural, and if it should come to it, the ones who dealt with humanity should they overstep their bounds if their actions would lead to the decimation of the earth. So, the way he saw it if you had the power to stop those from hurting the innocent, then you shouldn't hesitate to help them. If people needed saved then he would do so without a second thought, it was simply in his nature, and every time his father chastised him for it simply because it ran the risk of exposing himself. Something that he understood, but he simply couldn't help himself.

Regardless, finding the Fujimura compound was a lot less difficult then Shirou at first thought it would be, however his scouting of the city over the last few weeks had proven fruitful for him. He knew the cities layout, and knew almost where everything was, down to nearly every exact detail. The results were satisfactory to him, especially with the success of his latest technique used on the girl currently in his arms.

Well to be truthful, it wasn't a technique and more of a natural part of his body, it was one of the few things he found abnormal about him and which separated him from everyone else. For as long as he could remember, he knew on some instinctual level that he wasn't a normal child, even by the standards of the Clan. One was the fact that despite his age, his physical structure and capability was a lot different from a humans. It didn't just grow as a human would as they aged, but it increased at random intervals. Or at least that's what his father theorized when he turned 4 year's old, because no matter what you do not suddenly just grow immensely stronger, faster, flexible and more aware when you turn 4 year's old. You don't just suddenly feel your senses grow sharper like that and more keen to the world around you. That just doesn't happen...

Well except for him apparently...

Then there was the other part of him he discovered awhile back, something he kept quiet from his father. And that was because he was much _much more_ sensitive to the energy of the world around him and in every individual person. He couldn't really explain it, but the chakra of the world seemed almost natural to him in almost every sense of the word. He could feel it prickling at his skin when he felt the wind rushing against him, latching onto him when he was training and course itself into his system and come back out leaving him more rejuvenated then the last.

It was weird, but not an unwelcome aspect. He'd actually taken to do some experimenting, but nothing too dangerous. However, this extra sensitivity to chakra also allowed him a skill in making him aware of other people's chakra, and by extension giving him the innate ability to foresee what kind of person they were. It also allowed him to link one person's chakra with another that was extremely similar.

Which was something he did for the young Taiga in his arms, linking his chakra with her own, then he expanded his senses into the whole of Fuyuki which allowed him to find the location of her grandfather. Which made taking her back not much trouble then it would have been not using that ability.

''Still, I better take you down there before your family starts tearing apart the city trying to find you.'' and without another word he jumped off the rooftop, shooting through the air before he quietly landed in the backyard of the compound. Keeping out of the light, Shirou moved Taiga against the building before leaning her against it. Then he gave a slight knock on the door, and made to turn around and leave.

 _''W-what's...your name?''_

Now if Shirou was any other person they wouldn't have picked up on those words as they were spoken so low average hearing wouldn't have heard it. But with enhanced hearing, it was something he did pick up on, and he turned to look over his shoulder to see his ward looking at him through half-lidded eyes. A sign that she was barely conscious and just about to fall out again.

Still remembering his situation the young boy blurted out his name mindlessly before jumping off. ''Shirou...'' and with that said, he jumped away just in time for the door beside Taiga to open up where her grandfather came rushing out where he soon found her where he pulled her into his arms. But all the young girl could think of as darkness claimed her again was the name of the golden eyed boy...

 _'Shirou...he's got pretty eyes'_

 **XxX**

''I do hope you have a legitimate reason for being out so late, my son.'' that was the very first thing Shirou heard when he arrived back home in the forests. Still, it wasn't something he wasn't used too, his father was a very cautious man, though in their line of profession it was to be expected. He couldn't see his father, but he knew he was there regardless yet there was something else that he felt along with his father he just couldn't quite place it.

That was the reason for his cautioned response, ''I apologize father, I ran into some difficulties on the way back.'' he said as he made his way inside where his father would no doubt be. When it was dawn, his father would always be found meditating in the shrine. Something his father had beaten into him early on his training, making it a daily routine for the both of them.

So, it was no surprise to find his father inside when he walked in, but he was left momentarily stunned when he found his father's eyes staring straight at him when he responded, ''I heard...'' he said glancing to his left where Shirou did the same, and at that moment his surprise only grew when he met the charcoal gaze of a black haired man in a black suit staring back at him with a emotionless facade.

''A pleasure to meet you, Shirou Hayabusa. My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, and there is something you, your father and I have to discuss.'' he said in a impassive tone, though it carried an underlying tone of something else that the boy couldn't catch. Still his body tensed up, his body ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of ill intent aimed at him. That of which he didn't feel even an ounce from the man, in fact to his confusion he only felt an inkling of curiosity aimed at him.

''Father...who is this...'' he asked through his mask, his eyes never strayed away from Kiritsugu's black orbs, orbs that seemed to pierce into his very being and read his soul like an open book laid out before him. It made him feel unnervingly bare before this mans gaze. Ryu on the other hand simply closed his eyes, and spoke.

''This man is an old friend that I have asked to come and see you, Shirou. He will be helping you in your future training, but as to why he is here now. That is because, as he said, we have something to discuss. So my son..'' he opened his green gaze on Shirou nervously met his gaze. ''Do not keep your face obstructed in the face of a friend, he can be trusted.''

Hearing his father's words, Shirou wordlessly glanced at the man who was still staring at him before complying with his father's request. Sitting down with them, he unstrapped his katana and laid it at his side before removing his mask and hood. When it all came down, Kiritsugu was allowed to see the face of Ryu's son and, unknown to the boy himself, the face of his future protege.

What greeted him was the face of any other 5 year old child, he had a fair complexion that was showing signs of a healthy light tan. However after that was anything, but normal; because the boy's hair first off was probably the darkest shade of red he had ever seen. It was loose and it was starting to reach past his neckline. Then there was the boy's eyes, the very eyes he had been staring at since the boy first walked into the room.

Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul and this saying couldn't have been more true then at that moment as Kiritsugu knew exactly what the boy was like just by staring at him. No matter how much the boy tried to keep his guard up, he could read him plain as day simply because of one thing.

The boy was _just like him..._

Well, to be exact, the boy reminded him of himself when he was a child. Living happily on the island of Alimango without anything to worry about, dreaming of becoming a Ally of Justice, a person that held the power to protect the innocent and the helpless. Naive of the true nature of the world, and how truly sick it was to the contrary of his dream before it became twisted by the harsh truth.

 _'That you cannot save anyone without sacrificing someone else...'_ he remembered that lesson painfully, when he had to kill his mentor and mother figure before he started his career. Having to destroy the plane she was piloting that was filled with undead. So, there wasn't a risk of her landing the plane and infecting the nearby American village at the time he blew up the plane from the ocean. An act that saved the village, but with his own hands killed his mentor. Something which haunted him, along with every sacrifice he's made since that fateful mission.

Still he watched as Shirou bowed his head to him with a respectful yet impassive expression. ''It's...good to meet you as well, Kiritsugu Emiya-san.'' he said to which the Magus Killer returned his nod in kind. Then Ryu spoke up after greetings were done with.

''Now Shirou, you may be wondering what this is all about, and despite your age you have shown incredible maturity that far surpasses that. So, because of this I believe it's time I let you know what's been happening to me, and as to why Kiritsugu is here.'' he said causing Kiritsugu to close his eyes while Shirou frowned. Which only deepened when his father reached for the cloth wrapped his right arm, the very same he was forbidden from ever seeing.

It was no secret that Shirou knew something was wrong about his father, something he'd picked up as he was raised by the man. Very subtle signs, but thing's he had witnessed such as the slightest flinches during their spars, frowns appearing on his father's face at random times, and his trembling when he watched him meditate. It was all signs that there was something wrong with his father, but he didn't know what that was. But he knew above all else, that it had something to do with the arm he had kept forever wrapped in cloth. Something he was strictly forbidden from ever seeing what was underneath.

Until now...

Whatever Shirou was prepared for, _it was not enough_ as the last bit of the cloth fell revealing Ryu Hayabusa's right arm to the world. What greeted them was the entire length of his right arm covered in blood red veins that coursed just underneath his flesh which was blood red at this point. The veins bulged as they ran up the length of his arm, covering it completely including his shoulder. However beyond that the veins seemed to go further, but they could not see beyond the fabric of his kimono.

The sight of what was on his father's arm made Shirou look on with wide eyes, while Kiritsugu glanced at it and closed his eyes with a frown.

''Father...what is that...'' it was the only thing he could say in this situation. There was nothing else that came to mind that he could say as the thing covering his father's right arm seemed monstrous, putrid in every sense of the word. Just by looking at it made his eyes sting, and his senses scream from release. Whatever the thing was, it was an abomination of the highest caliber.

The former Super Shinobi cast his gaze down at the curse before looking at his son. ''This, Shirou, is my consequence for letting myself become overconfident in my abilities. This is my _scar_ that has reminded me that, no matter how strong you are, if you leave yourself to become even the slightest bit arrogant in your skills, then you will be marred for the rest of your life. This, my son, is my _**curse**_ placed upon my by an enemy I fought 6 year's ago, and it's objective is near completion.'' he said to his wide eyed son who kept staring at the curse engraved into his right arm.

He didn't even need to explain further to his son of what this meant, the dawning realization in his eyes was all he needed to know that his son knew what was happening. And he was _immensely_ proud of his child for not breaking once realization hit home as it would have done so to any other child in his position. ''It's...killing you...isn't it?'' the moment those words left his mouth, Ryu only confirmed the boy's fears with a simple nod.

''To be exact, it's been trying to kill me for 6 year's since it was placed on me. Your mother was the only one in the world who had the power to temporarily seal it. But with her gone, it's been left unattended for 5 year's, and this shroud has been the only thing keeping it from eating me alive.'' he said holding the shroud up for Shirou to see.

''This shroud holds a divine power to effectively destroy curses down to it's origin, but mine was a Sorcery, and one far too ingrained into my body and soul for the shroud to remove it. Therefore, it's only been blocking off it's effect, and by my estimate it can only do so for a couple more years before the curse takes over. It's only halting the inevitable, which is why Kiritsugu is here.'' he said while taking the shroud before wrapping it back up around his arm. At this, Shirou looked down in a troubled expression before he looked at the Freelancer.

''Can he help cure your curse?'' he asked with a little hope in his voice only for Kiritsugu to shake his head for both him and Ryu.

''No, instead he's here to take you away for the remainder of your training.'' he said causing his son to snap his gaze toward him in shock, but he ignored it and continued. ''By now there is little I can train you in what you aren't already learning or haven't already learned. If we continue like this, it will only hasten my end, and only stagnate your training. Which is why I am sending you with Kiritsugu to Germany so you can get the only useful thing you need now, that being experience.'' he said to his shell shocked son.

Concerning the red haired boy, he could only think his small little world was breaking at the seams from his father's words. Despite how harsh his training had been, and how firm his father was, he was happy and content with the life he had right now. There just wasn't anyway that he could simply toss it aside and go with a complete stranger, though one his father seemed to trust, and leave him and his home for who knows how many years. It just wasn't possible, it wasn't feasible.

''You...you can't _honestly_ expect me to just...'' he tried to finish, but his father interrupted him with a stern frown on his normally impassive face.

'' _I do Shirou_ , I fully expect you to do what I just said. Despite what you may think, there is nothing else I can do for you in terms of training and Kiritsugu can show you so much more than I can in terms of real life experience. He is the only man on the globe I can trust with you, and I fully expect you to learn under him and grow stronger.'' he said before reaching into his kimono then he pulled out a small scroll to which he placed on the ground and rolled it toward Shirou who simply watched it bump against him.

'' _That_ is the only thing I have left for you to learn, and it is only something I want you to open when you are alone. It is my faith and my belief in you that you will succeed where I failed.'' he said with all the honesty he could muster. He truly did expect much of his son, but he believed in the boy after seeing his potential manifesting in such ways for the past 5 years. In his humble opinion, there was no better person to succeed him and bring back the Hayabusa Clan. However, it was more than that, he wanted his son to grow as a person. He knew of his sons tendencies, and there was no better person then Kiritsugu to mold those tendencies, he wanted Shirou to grow up into a respectable man of honor. Not one filled with misery, regret, hatred and anger, it was something he didn't want Shirou to become and he was damned sure Momiji wouldn't want to see her son become...just like his father had become.

Shirou picked up the scroll with trembling hands while looking at his father with an expression that was a mix of sorrow and hesitant acceptance.

''Now go and rest, you will be leaving with Kiritsugu tomorrow in the morning.'' he said dismissing his son who simply nodded his head and stood up. However just as he turned and went to the sliding door, the voice of his father stopped him.

''And...Shirou...no matter what you may believe right now, no matter how much this may seem unfair to you. Always know that I am... _very_ proud of you, and I am sure your mother is as well.'' he said causing the young boy to look down as his shoulders shook for a moment before giving a nod.

''Thank you...Father...'' and without another word he slid the door open and walked out before closing it leaving only the two men inside the Shrine room. Once the footsteps were clearly distant it was Kiritsugu who broke the silence as he glanced at his old friend.

''You've got a strong son, Ryu. Despite all that you've told him, and from what you've put him through, I would have expected any other child to have broken by now. The training you've put him through from what you've told me seems much more harsh then the training I've seen shinobi children usually go through.'' Kiritsugu said causing Ryu to close his eyes before giving a nod.

''Indeed, but it's all for his sake. He has a responsibility that he must carry on when I pass, and he has to be strong, stronger then I ever was to repel the dangers he will no doubt face.'' he said causing the Emiya freelancer to frown in apprehension.

''You mean the Church and the Mage's Association?'' he asked only to receive a shake of the head from the man.

''No, he does not know the truth of his birth, and it's something I don't intend for him to know until he's old enough. A time will come when he will have to confront them, there is no question about that, but until that time comes I want him to be strong enough to deal with all the threats imposed on him and the earth. Powerful enough to slaughter all the demons in Hell, and sunder the very Heavens if need be. He needs to be the strongest...so he never has to worry about falling as I did.'' he said to which he heard a snort making him give a cool stare at Kiritsugu who only met his gaze with one filled with bemusement.

''I wouldn't worry about that, when I saw his eyes...well...you've already set him on the path cause those weren't the eyes of a child, Ryu. Those were the eyes of a _monster._ '' he said causing Ryu's eyes widen before they closed sorrowfully as he clenched his left hand into a fist.

 _'...Forgive me, Momiji...'_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is officially DONE!~**

 **So yeah, this chapter was just a tad bit longer then the prologue, but I'm happy with it all the same. It got down a lot of events that will take importance in the future so I can't complain. Though I hope you enjoyed the work I've put in so far.**

 **Also I'm disappointed on the lack of fics focused on Taiga-chan, not sure why there is so little so I'm having her play a more substantial role then she does in canon. It also helps that it evens the playing field since Shirou's older in this fic. ALSO considering Shirou's age, I have been having such a hard time keeping the timelines in check since there isn't official ages for most of the characters, only years between the Wars. So I've had to come up with my own theories on the matter. So down below are the ages of the cast and how old they will be by the time Fate/Stay Night Begins.**

 **Shirou Hayabusa: 5 (Currently) -20 (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **Illyasviel von Einzbern: 4 (Currently) – 19 (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **Tohsaka Rin: 2 (Currently) – 17 (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **Tohsaka/Matou Sakura: 1 (Currently) – 16 (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **Fujimura Taiga: 8 (Currently) – 24 (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **Now take what is said above with a grain of salt as I could be wrong, but their current ages are 5 year's before the Fourth Holy Grail War, and their future ages are 10 year's after the Fourth War's end. If I am wrong, please do not hesitate to correct me as I am horrible at math.**

 **Now, I'll be answering reviewer's questions at the bottom of this story from now on, a few of which are regarding the first chapter and the plans I have regarding Shirou.**

Dp11: **I don't have plans to have Shirou summon a servant during the events of Fate/Zero, but that does not mean he will not be involved in the War. I've got some idea's, and by the end I think we'll all be satisfied with what's coming.**

Q'Fox: **I think I've created a unique way of working with it. Understand that I can't say anything about this, but what I will say is that since this is a different Shirou and a AU it will all be different from what we're used to.**

Darkjaden: **I can neither say he will or will not, you will just have to wait and read to find out. :D**

 **I think that's everything, if not I will remember in the morning as I am just dead tired right now. Anyway PLEASE leave a review and tell me your thoughts on how I did this chapter. Now, time to go!**

 **Bye bye!**


	3. A New Home

**Hello all and welcome to the latest chapter to The Legend of Shirou Hayabusa. By the way, I am always looking for a willing Beta to look over my work because I know my grammar is sub-par, so if anyone is interested send me a PM please?**

 **Now to be honest guys, I had a very rough time with this chapter, I wasn't entirely sure why I was just halfway there then my muse went to shit and I was just very disappointed in myself overall. So, if it seems sub-par then I sincerely apologize.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _You're so dead, Kiritsugu!" **~Shirou Hayabusa**_

 **The Legend of Shirou Hayabusa**

Chapter 2: A New Home

It wasn't every day that Kiritsugu Emiya found himself in these type of situations. In fact, he dared to think this was the very first predicament in which he found himself confronted by the small possibility of getting himself killed. Now, he had been in many life or death situations ranging from being at gun point, magical blasts of a many varietal elemental affinities aimed at him to completely destroy his body, and even having hundreds of undead swarming around him. He had been through much in his arguably short life so he wasn't a stranger to these situations. However what made his current situation unique was the fact that it held many variables in which hadn't happened to him before in these type of predicaments.

For one, he was in a highly packed public place, specifically speaking at the Haneda Airport in Tokyo. Second, was the fact his aggressor wasn't an adult or even a teenager for that matter, but was infact a child of only 5 year's of age under his belt. Third, and most importantly, was the fact the _weapon_ with which he felt held the possibility was the sheer heat coming from the boy's glare aimed at his head throughout the entire trip from Fuyuki to Tokyo. Seriously, the heat coming from the glare alone made Kiritsugu idly theorize, for a moment, if dying from a glare that could melt your skull and brain was possible.

Then again, in a world where people had Mystic eyes, he was sure it wasn't entirely far off from the realm of possibility.

Now you may be wondering how Kiritsugu ended up with the ire of his new charge, and it all originated from the moment they left the home of his old friend with Shirou in tow. He had woken up bright and early before the sun had barely broken over the horizon as the trip to the nearest airport was in Tokyo. There was work in Fuyuki to build an airport, but as of now they were still in the process of getting it's foundation completed. So, he wanted to leave early to get to Tokyo by midday at least.

Yet from the very moment he and Shirou got into a taxi and took a trip to Tokyo, the boy had been glaring at him for nearly the entire trip. Briefly, he took in the sights of Tokyo just before turning back to glaring at him. He wasn't sure why, and for a moment he thought it was because of simple apprehension of him. Not that he could blame the boy, his father may trust him, but to the boy's perspective he was an unknown, and to a shinobi, an unknown was to be dealt with extreme suspicion until either recognized as a threat or seen as a beneficial ally.

He had also thought it was simple childish misdirected anger toward him, but that simply couldn't be the case. Shirou had, indirectly mind you, proved to the Magus Killer that the boy was despite his age far more mature then those of his generation. Hell, he was more mature then most adults he had met in his life, which said a lot considering who had dealt with in the past. So, he was sure it had to be the former as Ryu probably beat it into the boy's skull to always act as a Shinobi first and foremost before acting like a person, which was why he was treating him with such neutral suspicion.

 _'But he needs to work on that, he's acting too obvious in his scrutiny or perhaps that's on purpose to make me feel nervous? Hm, if that's the case he's somewhat succeeded cause here I am questioning the boy's motive for acting like this.'_ he thought before his mind went back to when he left Ryu's home. He tried to find out another reason as to why the red head was acting like this, and he could only remember all that happened before they left.

 **Flashback**

The moment he felt the sun piercing through the thinly veiled blinds of the guest room, Kiritsugu's eyes expertly opened without so much as a wince to the morning sun. Having thrown himself into more battlefields and wars around the globe had made him immune to the harsh light of the sun blaring the first moment he woke up. It was pretty subpar to having the sound of an explosion right outside your camp or the shouts of men, screaming women and crying children in war torn villages and towns. Compared to that, the sun was akin to a lamp when opening his eyes in the morning.

''Best get ready to go, we need to get going as early as possible to avoid the traffic, Tokyo's always like that this time of the year.'' the ride from Fuyuki and Tokyo wasn't considerably long, just a little over 5 hours, but the traffic was atrocious by the time it hit 8 to 10 so he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Tokyo had the nearest airport, and that was why he wanted get going as soon as possible. That, and the fact the longer he stayed in Japan, and specifically speaking Fuyuki, the more likely he would be spotted by the Tohsaka's governing this city.

Not that he could remember having wronged the Tohsaka's one way or another, but he knew Tokiomi Tohsaka was a very well respected Magus of the Clock Tower, and a potential master for the War that was coming which was why he wanted to avoid any unnecessary conflict. He didn't want to draw the mans eyes too early or it would ruin any future plans for the war.

So he woke up, cleaned himself and got dressed and waited for his charge outside and soon enough he saw Ryu coming out with his son in tow. Though he did see them having words, but about what he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't pry as it was not his business what Ryu had to say to Shirou. Though he was slightly perplexed by the frown forming on the young red head's face, and taking a moment he saw the boy actually wearing normal clothing that wasn't apart of his training garb.

It was almost silly in a way as the night before he had witnessed the boy's ability as a Shinobi, and seen him in his training garb, but now he was wearing simple clothing befitting a child of his age. A simple long sleeved red T-shirt with a black hoodie, blue jeans and red shoes, overly simplistic, but it served it's purpose to hide in plain sight. A simple tactic for all shinobi he assumed.

However he did watch the two break from whatever they were speaking about, and Shirou walked away soon after and from watching the boy go on ahead Kiritsugu figured he needed some time alone. But when he went to Ryu to say his goodbyes, he was surprised to see the man watching his son go with a solemn expression.

''You alright there, Ryu?'' he asked, a tad perplexed at the expression currently on his friends face. The brown haired man on the other hand simply closed his eyes before turning his green filled gaze on him.

But instead of answering his initial question, Ryu's eyes was filled with a certain light that Kiritsugu hadn't seen the night before. It was actually something he could only remember seeing so many years ago when he first met the man before him. It was the _resolve_ that made the man Ryu Hayabusa, the very same force of will that made Ryu such a force not to be reckoned with. The very same that instilled the primal terror in him when he saw the man in action, it was the resolve of a man who was ready for whatever was to come.

And it honestly terrified him...

''Kiritsugu...make sure Shirou becomes strong. I've made mistakes in raising him, but my biggest regret was putting him on the path he is on now. Momiji certainly wouldn't have wanted this for him, but there was little I could do besides this. Now, he walks down a path that I am sure will be the most difficult and bloodiest of them all. There is more to him then meets the eye, something I've known even before he was born, and I'm sure that whatever that may be it will emerge in him...given time. So when it does...'' he stopped to gaze directly into Kiritsugu's black orbs.

 _''Be ready because not even I am sure what he will become anymore.''_ he said in the most serious tone Kiritsugu had ever heard come from the man. It was a voice of a man that was simply ready for the worst, and that alone sent alarms ringing in his skull. Let it be said, Kiritsugu was a very cautious man, almost to the point it was outright paranoia yet it is what kept him alive for the most of his life. So, when he heard Ryu speak those words, he was more than just a little disturbed and he spoke his mind on that matter.

"Ryu...there is something you're not telling me. I know you Shinobi have your secrets, but what are you trying to say? What are you hiding?" he nearly demanded information from Ryu, but that would prove costly for him. It was best not to overstep his bounds with the man because as crippled as he was, he was still the former Shinobi of Legend whose very mention of the name made the Magus Association and the Holy Church freeze up. He knew quite well that with how close they were Ryu could kill him in over 406 different ways without breaking a sweat.

But this couldn't be left alone, he simply could not go in without having something unknown to him which was the cause for his urgency, but Ryu simply gave him...a mysterious smile.

"You should know that we Shinobi always carry our secrets to the grave, you are just more informed then most simply because of our respect for one another. I simply say that Shirou is a _very special_ boy, one of whom I know without a doubt will bring great change to this world, of that I am entirely sure of. Do not feel threatened Kiritsugu, while he may not show it, Shirou will not harm a single hair on anyone that's not done any harm to him...it's only those that have conflicted with his ideals that will meet their end with extreme prejudice.'' he said, and while that did calm the Magus Killer a bit it didn't completely absolve him of his caution.

Still, he would remain silent, he wouldn't call Ryu out on this any further as it was none of his business right now. If what Ryu said had anything to note it was the fact there was something very different from Shirou then other Shinobi children, and that he just needed to keep an eye on him in case something happened or changed in the boy. If it did, he would, for his respect and debt to Ryu, do everything in his power to make sure the boy remained who he was.

Sighing, he shook his head at Ryu's mysterious attitude right now, he could be cryptic as hell sometimes.

''Fine, I'll believe you for now, and I promise to keep my eye on the kid...but Ryu, are you really sure about this?'' he asked causing the man to raise an eyebrow at him, clearly asking him what he meant. So, he sighed and decided to clarify for the man.

''I mean...is this how you really want to die? I've known you for a long time Ryu, and I find it so hard to believe that you would simply want to die like this.'' he said with a small frown. Some small part of him that actually looked up to Ryu as a man whose deeds had been known throughout the supernatural simply could not think he would want to actually die like this. It was simply because, Ryu Hayabusa was a _warrior_ unlike any other in this age and even in the past, he stood above everyone, even those of his own people. He stood on a precipice that no mortal could of this era could ever dream of reaching, and only those of the Heroic Spirits could possibly ever achieve. He was simply _that_ strong, no one could truly deny that without looking like an utterly incompetent moron of the highest degree.

Which was why he found this situation so _unfair_ for him, this man above all else deserved a better death then simply to wait for a curse to take him.

He deserved no less then that.

But to Kiritsugu's surprise Ryu simply chuckled while his eyes tore from him, and looked back to where Shirou walked away with a strange expression on his face. ''My end, Kiritsugu, will come with or without outside interference it is inevitable, and I have accepted that. However, I have steeled myself to confront this curse for years, and I will simply not lay down and allow some Sorcery to be my end. If I am to die, Kiritsugu Emiya, then it will be on the end of a sword of a worthy foe. One of whom I can look into the eyes and see the strength of the next generation and die happy. _That_ is the kind of death I would want and the one I _will_ get, even if I must defy destiny, fate and _even death itself for!_ '' he said with a uncharacteristic grin that dashed aside Kiritsugu's own turmoil.

The moment he heard those words, seeing the expression on his face, and his eyes was all Kiritsugu needed to find solace in the fact that Ryu wouldn't simply die. But the motive in his words left him guessing...what did he mean by that?

Turning his gaze in the same direction, Kiritsugu thought about it, but simply could not find a solid reason. What was the motive in Ryu saying that? What drove him to say that?

 _What was the meaning behind those words?_

 _'Hm, I can't keep thinking about it otherwise it'll just drive me insane. I'm sure it'll come to me later.'_ he reasoned on that, there would come a time he'll learn what Ryu meant, for now he had to get going.

''I see, well if you're sure then I will say no more. I won't pretend to understand what you mean, but I will respect your wishes. Now I believe I should go, I got a plane to catch.'' with that said he bid his friend farewell. All the while he could feel Ryu watching him leave, and for a moment he thought he heard him say something, but he figured it to be his hearing playing tricks on him.

" _Take care of him...Kiritsugu..."_

 **Flashback End**

And that was how Kiritsugu found himself in this situation with his charge, Shirou Hayabusa. The two were currently on their way to their plane, where he used a minor hypnosis through eye contact on the guard so he wouldn't question Shirou's belongings in the form of his scroll his father had given him. At the reception desk he had been asked who the kid was, an innocent enough question, but one that held the potential to cause many misinterpreted variables, but he easily answered it.

By giving a half lie...

''He's my nephew that's coming to live with me for a couple of days while his parents are out on a vacation.'' he said, and Shirou seemed to go along with it for the most part just to keep up appearance. Good, the kid knew the basics of the basics of infiltration, expected of a Shinobi, he figured.

Still it did leave him a little perplexed at their being no discussion between him and Shirou, it bothered him a bit to be honest. He was supposed to train and raise this kid for the next 5 years so he couldn't allow this tense atmosphere between them to last. If it were anyone else, Kiritsugu wouldn't have cared, but this was Ryu's kid, and Shirou interested him enough to actually care.

So, the moment Shirou first laid eyes on his first ever air plane and he saw the wide eyed shocked expression from the boy he took that chance to break the ice between them. ''First time seeing a plane, I take it?'' he asked making Shirou blink before giving a small frown before ultimately giving a small nod.

''Yeah, dad only taught me the basic of academics of the modern age, but while he mentioned about these flying machines this is my first time seeing one let alone getting on one.'' he replied causing the older man to nod, he easily felt the apprehension Shirou had earlier lessen, but only ever so slightly, but there was some now for the plane they were to board, and he couldn't blame the kid. After all, he'd been trained in the wildness for most of his life, and was only allowed into Fuyuki for training purposes only, so it came to no surprise to him that Shirou was apprehensive about being out in the open and introduced to such technology.

''Don't worry, the first time for everyone can seem a bit much, but you'll only feel a sense of vertigo, and feel like your stomach's just did a hundred flips and end up in your throat by the time it's over with.'' he said causing Shirou to frown at that. That didn't sound pleasant.

 _'Then again I've been traveling at speeds far faster then most cars in Fuyuki, and running up sky scrapers and jumping from rooftop to rooftop in Fuyuki for a good few months. So how bad can it really be?'_ he questioned, surely it wouldn't be _THAT_ bad would it?

 **XxX**

Kiritsugu stared...

Shirou stared back...

Kiritsugu stared some more...

Shirou stared back even more...

Kiritsugu's left eyebrow _twitched_...

''Shirou...there comes a time when one must learn restraint...now I know you were in a rather precarious situation, but was that _really_ necessary?'' he said through a tight frown on his normally expressionless face, but no one who knew him could really blame him. Right now, he and Shirou were walking away from their plane after it had reached their location, which was the Frankfurt airport in Germany.

The trip itself hadn't taken long and it was mostly an uneventful ride, hell he initially thought Shirou would have had a hard time with the lift off and landing yet if anything the boy seemed genuinely excited once the rush of vertigo slammed into them. No, it was the matter of when they were getting off and getting their luggage, when Shirou got his luggage one of his pockets came open and the scroll his father gave him fell out.

And unfortunately one of the employee's tried confiscating it thinking it to be a suspicious item, and it could be to the eye of an average individual, but the man had made the mistake of denying Shirou's request to give it back. When the man said no and was about to turn it into the police, Shirou acted without a second thought, and Kiritsugu was almost too slow to stop him.

He grabbed the man by arm, and nearly broke his arm holding the scroll had Kiritsugu not seen this and stopped him. If he hadn't he was sure the boy would have clearly shattered the man's arm in twine. The scroll was important, that much he knew for a fact, but the fact Shirou nearly crippled the man for it spoke levels of how much Shirou needed teaching in the ways of restraint and how to be a social human being.

''He nearly took my father's scroll...'' Shirou tried to defend his case, but admittingly to even him it was a pretty weak statement and it was something Kiritsugu capitalized on. He stopped, and turned to Shirou with a critical eye, one of which Shirou was made to stop at.

''Shirou, know it or not, you nearly crippled that man, an _innocent,_ if I hadn't stopped you. I know that scroll is important to you, but you need to learn to restrain yourself, and think of other routes. You could have asked me and I would have gotten it back for you, people won't listen to the word of a 5 year old so rely on me and I would have gotten it for you.'' he said in a stern tone of voice to which Shirou scowled at, but ultimately for a moment sighed and bowed his head.

He knew he made a mistake, but it was on a subconscious level that he just reacted without thinking. The situation with his father was still fresh in his mind so anything from his father was as precious to him as his very own life. So the moment that guy took his scroll he just _lost himself_ and, to his own self-loathing, nearly crippled an innocent man over it. Something that contradicted to his very own ideal path of being a Shinobi. The thought alone left a bad taste in his mouth and left him only feeling shitty.

And Kiritsugu's words only made him realize that fact, he just didn't think about it.

''...I apologize, I should have calmed down and asked you for help. I...overreacted. I'm sorry, Kiritsugu-san.'' he apologized and the Magus Killer knew the boy was telling the truth, he was truly apologetic about the whole situation. Giving a small sigh, the man shook his head, the kid apologized so there wasn't much else he could say. Shirou recognized his own mistake, and would aim to correct that in the future, he was sure of it.

Thankfully, he was able to put the man under a small hypnosis about the whole incident and made him give back the scroll under the pretense that it was a family heirloom.

''If you understand that then good, now we need to meet up with our ride.'' he said causing Shirou to perk an eyebrow. This was the first he heard of them meeting up with someone else, but then again when he thought about it. He hadn't even asked where they were going, where Kiritsugu even lived, and for that matter what they would be doing for the next 5 years.

...That thought alone made him question why he hadn't brought him up in the first place, but then he remembered why. He was so caught up with glaring at Kiritsugu that he hadn't put a thought into it. Once he realized his behavior from before, Shirou dropped in his in shame, that wasn't how a shinobi was supposed to act. They were to always put their emotions in check, and kill them when on the mission. As a shinobi, you should _never_ let your emotions rule you, that was a rule his father had literally drilled into his skill when he was 3 year's old.

 _'I'm such a idiot.'_ he thought to himself, the reason he acted that way at the time sounded pretty reasonable to him, but now that he looked back, it was just childish. He had been spiteful, and wanted to blame someone for shattering his reality, and Kiritsugu at the time had been the target for his misdirected anger. He had no one to be angry with, and blamed him for no other reason then to simply blame someone.

It was petty, it was pitiful, it was _pathetic_.

 _'Well no better time then now to open up discussions with him.'_ the Hayabusa heir thought to himself before bringing himself out of his muse.

''I never did ask, but who are we meeting and where are we going, Kiritsugu-san?'' his question made the man pause, if only for a moment, before continuing his trek to the airport entrance. Though he did send a calculative glance toward his charge, and after a moment internally nodded to himself. Good, the kid was willing to break the ice with him, progress is progress.

''Well, we're going to the northern mountains of Germany where I currently reside. My wife and daughter live there with their family, and I am currently living there under the pretense of aiding the family in a personal matter. I sent a forward message to them to send us a ride back.'' he said causing Shirou's eyes to widen for a moment, that was the first he heard of this. Kiritsugu had a wife and a kid?

…..For some unexplainable reason, Shirou _shivered._

''I-I see, but what matter could it be, I don't mean to pry, but father never told me who you were, and I'm still in the dark about how you two know each other. He never told me anything about you, and I'm kind of confused as to how you will be helping me in my training.'' he asked or more like fumbled his words. But Kiritsugu understood his confusion, Ryu didn't really explain anything to the boy now that he thought about it. So, it was probably up to him to explain to Shirou who he was, what he was, and of the other parts of the supernatural his father never told him about.

Well besides leaving out the part of the Mages Association and the Holy Church having been the ones who destroyed his clan and killed his mother of course. He'd rather not have a rampaging 5 year old shinobi powerhouse on his hands.

''Hm...I agree, well I guess I can start with this...'' then he turned and looked Shirou straight in the eye, and spoke with all the seriousness he could muster.

''Shirou...I am a _Mage_.''

For a moment, there was a silence between the two. Shirou stared directly into Kiritsugu's black eyes and scrutinized him for a moment. It would have felt like hours for others, but Shirou and Kiritsugu stared at one each other for what was really only a few seconds. But to the older man's surprise, Shirou merely shook his head.

''Well that explains the strange energy I feel from you, I'm willing to guess that as a mage you guys carry the spiritual half of chakra in your bodies? No wonder I had trouble sensing you at first.'' he mumbled the last bit, but he stopped when he caught notice of Kiritsugu staring at him as if he was looking at something strange.

''You... _felt_ my prana?'' he asked to which Shirou shook his head.

''Well if that's what you call it yeah, I've always been very sensitive to the energy of the world, though I never really knew why. Because of this extra sensitivity I've been able to pick up on anyone's energy signature, even in the average human. When I first felt yours it felt strange, but now I've recognized it as the spiritual energy half of chakra.'' he explained while Kiritsugu nearly, _nearly_ stumbled as his professional mind began to run a mile a minute as he began to think of how useful such an ability was.

It wasn't like it was uncommon for other Mages to be able to track another, but that was only under the conditions of either A: the other mage left a trail for the other to follow that was still fresh or B: Just recently initiated a spell allowed for others to pick up on it and converge on said mage. Shinobi, from what he knew, were people that lived off the land, they were the children of Gaia in the most physical of sense. They lived off the land, were raised in the wilderness, taught to always respect the land, so they always had a natural sensitivity to nature and more so to the energy of others.

But from the way Shirou was speaking it sounded like something entirely different.

''And how far does your sensitivity reach? Are their ways in which you can utilize that ability so far?'' he asked, curiosity running through him at this point.

The young red head closed his eyes in thought before shrugging his shoulders. ''As far as I know my reach can spread out to the whole of Fuyuki city, and if I tried to extend it further I'd be pushing the limits, but I could probably sense the half of the region. I've experimented a few ways in sensing others, but I just need to have physical contact with them in whatever way possible, and I'll memorize their signature right away. But the one I've used the most so far is my nose, it lets me smell the chakra flucuations in the air, and it enables me to track abnormalities or so I've learned. It's still something I'm experimenting with though.'' he explained, but as he reached the end of the airport he realized he was alone.

''Eh? Kiritsugu-san?'' perplexed he turned around only to blink once when he saw the older man had stopped in mid-step while his eyes were slightly widened. His shocked expression, for some reason, made Shirou feel slightly uncomfortable.

But who could blame Kiritsugu anyway? He had just been told something that quite literally shook him to the core. If what his charge had just told him was true then that meant Shirou could sense _anyone_ in a vast wide area of his own choosing. He could expand his sensory ability to encompass the whole of Fuyuki, and be able to identify people that's he's come into contact in the past. And even able to smell abnormalities in chakra from within the air itself!

That was _nothing_ like a mages or even a Shinobi's natural ability to sense energy.

This was something else entirely.

 _'If Shirou actually learns to master that ability he'll have a major advantage over anyone on the battlefield! In fact it would be a game changer for the...'_ when his line of thought reached _that_ part of his mind he quickly shut the lid on it and threw it into the deepest depths of his mind. No matter how much of an advantage it would be for him, he could not drag Shirou with him into the War that was to come. The boy may be skilled, but he was only 5 year's old and he was _not_ his father, if he was like his father Kiritsugu knew Shirou would have no troubling dealing with the Fourth Holy Grail War.

But he wasn't, he was a 5 year old boy still training to be a Shinobi, he would be _slaughtered_ if he went into the War like he was.

 _'Then again I'll be having him for the next 5 year's, who knows how strong he'll be by then.'_ which was true, he would only have the boy for 5 year's because by then the War will have reached it's mark to begin. He would have to leave for the War that was too come, and send Shirou back...to Fuyuki City anyway.

... _Shit_

When he realized this fact, Kiritsugu's frown deepened before he kept walking ignoring Shirou's confused glance for the most part. If that was true, then he had a _lot_ of work to do if he was going to be bringing the boy with him toFuyuki City. In terms of technique there wasn't much he could teach the boy, but there _was_ some things; however the main reason as to why Ryu sent Shirou with him was because of one thing, the only thing Ryu figured Shirou needed now.

 _Experience..._

And he knew Kiritsugu was the best teacher for such a subject, besides himself. Kiritsugu was a freelancer for hire, a man who would take on any contract that he felt would go along with his ideals and he took nothing else besides those. He took contracts that formed him all across the world and into the middle of conflicts around the earth. Some were battles concocted by the political brass of the world, and others dealt with the supernatural. Sometimes he was sent to kill off an infestation of Dead Apostles or a town/city or village overrun with undead. These were the contracts the Mages Association couldn't handle and reached out from their Enforcer ring and contracted Freelancers, though they immensely disliked doing so.

This was how Kiritsugu was initially going to train Shirou by putting him through the paces and introduce to him how truly sick the world was. Ryu wanted Shirou to learn how cruel and dangerous the outside world really was, and the man knew that only Kiritsugu could do such a thing. For he had experienced it first hand, he had seen the ugliness, the most darkest side of mankind, and how truly unfair the world was to the weak. It was why Ryu entrusted Shirou's further training to him.

 _'But if Shirou's sensory ability is as tactically beneficial as I think it is then l'll I need to him to become much stronger then Ryu initially ever expected him to be in the 5 year period.'_ the man thought to himself. As a Mage, Kiritsugu wasn't like eveyr other mage, he held no pride in his abilities, he merely used everything he had at his disposal as a tool to further his ideal. Because of that there was little to nothing he could teach his new charge. Plus, Shirou was a natural born Shinobi, and a prodigy from what Ryu had said, he was learning the rest of the arts passed onto him by his father's clan. So, in terms of technique he couldn't teach much, besides he wasn't sure a Shinobi could learn the techniques of a Mage, not even the most basic ones such as Reinforcement or even Projection.

 _'Still, it's better then trying nothing...'_ he figured before he shook his head, deciding to think on it later the Magus Killer looked over his shoulder and glanced directly at his 5 year old charge. ''Shirou, just to let you know, the family I'm living with is a Magus family that's lived for generations. They're a very stalwart clan of Mages and Alchemists so be respectful when we get there, alright?'' he asked only to feel relief when Shirou gave him a nod in return.

''That will not be a problem, if they are your family then I will treat them with respect, Kiritsugu-san.'' his reply was satisfactory, but Kiritsugu almost felt the need to correct him, because he personally only had his wife and child living amongst them. And while he was invited to live as an Einzbern, he still hadn't truly thought about becoming one of them officially. Only because the head of the Einzbern left him with a really bad impression the first time they met.

That happens though when the man discards his wife-to-be at the time out into the wilderness, saying she was useless to him as her chances of survival were nearly non-existent outside the walls of the castle. Though it was also his own fault at the time for saying that in the first place when he first accepted the summons by the Einzbern to come and meet with them. Still, he was to be apart of the family officially, once he completed his objectives.

Well that and he couldn't become one until he delivered the Grail into Jubstacheit's hands even though he was wed to Irisviel.

''Very good, our ride will be one of the Einzbern's retainers so from here on out be prepared Shirou, because you're about to enter the world of Mages.'' he said causing the red head to glance him with a slight glow of curiosity at the way he worded that, but it couldn't be helped because in Kiritsugu's eyes the world of Mages was akin to one thing.

It was like being surrounded by wolves in sheep's clothing, that was the fundamental truth.

The boy only gave a nod and soon the duo was infront of the airport entrance where Kiritsugu spotted his ride, it wasn't exactly hard seeing as their driver was a strikingly different person in appearance to the general populace. It was an older gentleman with short cut silver hair and red eyes, then trademark of every Einzbern. But Kiritsugu knew this man as one of the blood born Einzbern, and a long time servant of the current head of the Family. The older man wore a trademark butler attire which only seemed to compliment his overall appearance as an established loyal retainer to the Einzbern family.

It was then, as Kiritsugu and Shirou came up to him, that the man finally caught sight of them, and offered a respectful bow. ''Ah, Kiritsugu-sama, it is good that you have come back to us. Irisviel-sama and little Illya have been worried and have asked of your whereabouts.'' he asked though he took a curious glance toward the young red head at Kiritsugu's side.

For the Emiya, who caught the butler glancing at his charge, merely took the older man's words in stride, he knew the two would be worried as he had left in due haste without so much as leaving them or the Einzbern a reason as to why he left in such a hurry. But this was something he clearly couldn't leave alone, especially now.

''I'll explain when we get back Alfred, for now we must make haste. There is much I need explain to the Head about certain predicaments that have arisen for me.'' he asked which the man agreed with a nod, he opened the trunk for his luggage while giving the silent Shirou another glance. Curiously, the young boy was remaining silent while all the while looking out at the vast city of Frankfurt.

''I suppose the boy with you has something to do with this, sire?'' he questioned receiving a nod from the freelancer.

''Indeed, but we must be off, there is much I must explain to Jubstateich concerning the boy, so I would appreciate it if we made haste.'' he pressed making Alfred give only a nod. He wouldn't question Kiritsugu, despite not being of blood to the Einzbern he was married into the family and he was to be their Master for the coming war. That alone was enough for him to not question the man's loyalty.

''Very well sire.'' with another bow he took to the driver seat while Kiritsugu ushered in Shirou to the back seat while he got on the other side and without another word they rode off.

The ride itself was mostly silent for the most part, while Alfred kept driving Kiritsugu attended to his laptop to check up on any emails he may have missed from any potential contacts or those of his spies. Shirou on the other hand was gazing out from his window just taking in the site of one of Germany's cities called Frankfurt. His golden eyes took in the massive skyscrapers, the architecture that was so completely different from the ones he was used to in Fuyuki, and the overall feel of the city.

He could feel from the chakra in the air, what little of it he could feel anyway, painted him a descriptive enough picture of what this city was like. It was a city of modern civilization, that alone was enough to make Shirou dislike it.

 _'Well it's not that I hate it, it just feels too...stuffy? The air feels dirty, the chakra in the air feels stiff and stagnated by the lack of nature. Fuyuki wasn't anywhere near as bad, even the Shinto district wasn't this bad.'_ Shirou thought to himself with a frown. Still he couldn't help but admire the architecture for what it was worth. Compared to the skyscrapers in Fuyuki's Shinto district, the skyscrapers here dwarfed them immensely.

...For a moment he toyed with the idea of training ontop of those rooftops...

 _'Still I wonder what my life will be like for the next 5 years.'_ he thought about that as the car drove off to the distant mountains. There was no way in his mind that he would stop his training because of him being separated from his father, infact he would only push himself even harder then he ever had before just to prove himself to his father that he could rest easy knowing he could shoulder the burden of being the last Hayabusa. He knew all too well what that meant for him as well as the ancient lineage and the blood that ran through his veins. It had been one of the very basics taught to him by his father, something he was made the memorize since he was small.

He was the next in line of the Hayabusa, an ancient warrior Clan that safeguarded humanity from the forces of darkness and chaos. The ones who protected mankind from all sorts of entities ranging from the Fiends and Demons of Hell, Fallen Gods and even from humanity itself. If their machinations proved to threaten the world, Gaia herself, then he would act accordingly and _put them down._

No matter the cost...

Thinking that, Shirou fished out the scroll his father gave him and he looked down at it with narrowed eyes.

 _'Father...when I come back, I promise to be strong, stronger then anyone. That way, you can rest easy so that when that time comes, you can see mom again and feel at ease knowing I'll be shouldering the burden from now on.'_ resolved to his oath, Shirou put away his scroll though he missed Kiritusugu's glancing at him all the while.

 **XxX**

The ride to the mountains was one filled with a somewhat neutral silence, but while the two adults remained quiet throughout the ride, Shirou had taken it upon himself to memorize the route they were taking. Because he was sure it would come in handy if he ever got lost, and needed to find his way back. But the majority of his attention was on the mountainous region they were currently driving through. The moment they entered it Shirou had been hit by a feeling that was similar to a cleansing splash of spring water after having been stuck in filth. Once they entered the mountainous regions the chakra just splashed against him, cleansing him of all the impurities of the city, washing it away as if it was all filth.

Nature was incredibly strong in these mountains, chakra was thick in the air and while not as strong as it is in Fuyuki, it was still very apparent to him that these regions were a chakra rich environment untouched by the hands of man. The snow storms coming down upon mountains and snow filled peaks only made Shirou theorize that the wildlife in these regions must be much more durable and stronger through sheer adaption due to the climate of these regions. Something he knew would prove to be a good place to train himself.

Overexertion of the body, pushing it past it's natural mortal limits and above to endure even the harshest of weather conditions amidst the field of combat was the basics of the basics of Shinobi combat. To put the body through every situation that risked death was fundamental to honing your body to it's maximum to endure and adapt to every situation on the fly. There was no time to just stop and think in the field of battle, so you had to train your body to endure everything the world could ever throw at you and more.

That was a teaching he took to heart...

 _'I only hope no one interrupts me during my training.'_ it was troublesome enough when his father forbade him from ever pushing his body like that at his age. But now he had to a chance to put that training to use.

With those thoughts in mind, Shirou saw that they were coming over a hill and just as they did he was met with a slight tingling sensation though that passed just as quick. It almost felt like a barrier of sorts, not like the one surrounding his home, but not unlike it either. Just as he was about to wonder what it was his eyes caught sight of something ahead of them.

 _'Wow...'_ okay, color him impressed as his eyes grew wider and wider as he looked upon an incredibly large and expansive building ahead of them. It stood large and almost imposing in a sense, and it nearly reminded Shirou of the Forts he read about in History. Only this thing looked like an impenetrable fortress of rock and who knows what else it was made of.

Soon enough they came upon the castle like structure, and they soon stopped at the wall surrounding the foundation. When they got out Shirou's body was quickly assaulted by the sheer drop in temperature, it just plummeted from the warm heat in the car. However, with the thought of his future training in this weather he shrugged it off with some effort.

''Shirou...'' hearing his name he turned his head to Kiritsugu who gazed at him and to the castle. ''Welcome to your new home for the next 5 years.'' he said which the young boy only stopped to blink before giving the man a determined nod, one thing was for certain he was going to make the most of this.

With that said, he and Kiritsugu got their luggage while Alfred took the car to a nearby garage. The two though just walked through a small gate and started to head toward the main door. When they reached the door Shirou was nearly overwhelmed by the size of it, and just how detailed the thing was. He stopped as Kiritsugu gave it a few knocks before stepping away to his side where he spoke to him.

''Now Shirou, let me warn you beforehand, the people here can be very _strange_ in their own way so be careful about your usage of chakra. This is a family of Mages and Alchemists after all, so proceed with caution, alright?'' he warned the boy not that he would let any harm come to the boy. While he was sure the boy was more then capable of protecting himself, he wasn't about to let anyone touch his new charge for the duration of his stay here. He just needed to explain things to Jubstachiet so the man wouldn't act out and try to kill the boy out of sheer suspicion.

Not that he would let him of course...

''I understand, I'll be careful Kiritsugu-san.'' hearing this Kiritsugu felt a sense of relief just before footsteps reached the door, and soon it opened to the two revealing a young woman in a maids uniform which mostly consisted of black and white. Once her red eyes landed on Kiritsugu they widened up with a glint of respect for the man.

''Oh, Kiritsugu-dono! You're back! Irisiviel and Illya-chan have been worried sick about you.'' she said to which the man just closed his eyes. He knew this all too well and was prepared for it all the same.

''My apologies, my trip has been rather eventful.'' he said stepping inside while Shirou hesitated, but from a nod from the freelancer he did so.

''I would imagine, but I am sure they will be very happy to see you again. However, I imagine you have some things to discuss with Jubstacheit-sama first?'' she asked glancing at the mysterious young boy at Kiritsugu's side. She received her answer when the Magus Killer gave a nod in return.

''Indeed, if you wouldn't mind taking us to him?'' he asked to which the young maid merely bowed her head in reply. Though she did offer Shirou one more curious glance before offering him a nod as well. ''Very well, if that you what you wish then follow me.'' with a turn she walked on with Kiritsugu and Shirou following her. Though while the freelancer kept silent, Shirou cast his gaze all around the rooms and halls with nothing more than a second glance, but in those time frames he took in almost every detail while laying down a mental map. Because surely as big as this place was, there was little to doubt he'd get lost without knowing the routes he had to take.

He was almost tempted to use his sensory to see the entire foundation of the castle, and use that as his method of laying down the mental map in his head, but he didn't want to run the risk of alerting the mages here. That would prove to be a troublesome situation for both him and Kiritsugu. So, he took the time to map out each hallway, every room he passed by all with a glance channeling with his chakra. And he had to admit, he felt extremely out of place as this place was, as his father would put it, too extensively detailed for his traditional taste. He much preferred the simplistic design of his old home to be entirely honest.

A few minutes later the 3 of them found themselves walking toward another grand door which the maid stopped and knocked a few times.

''My lord, Kiritsugu-sama is back, and is requesting to speak with you.'' she asked, and for a moment there was no answer. However soon enough the voice of an older man sounded behind the grand door.

 _''Send him and his little...guest in as well.''_ the voice was crisp and stoic of any emotion whatsoever, and it instantly put Shirou on guard, not out of intention mind you, but out of sheer instinct his body tensed up at the sound of the voice. That alone made alarm bells ringing inside his skull, which made him wonder why that was, but that was soon answered as the young maid just pushed the doors open allowing him and Kiritsugu to walk inside.

He soon saw the reason as to why he was so tense...

It was because of the old man at the far end of the Castle foyer, his shoulder-length silver hair and beard that was like a frozen waterfall matched his near white-pale complexion. However it was the moment Shirou met the older man's eyes, once his golden orbs stared into the narrowed piercing blood red orbs of Jubstacheit, he knew for certain of only one thing.

 _This man...was **foul** beyond any sense of moral reason!_

Shirou was completely numb to the world as he looked directly into the older man's eyes from across the room. The entirely world seemed to meld away as he locked eyes with the man, _he wasn't sure he could even call him that!_ He only stood there, his body trembling in anxiety, his blood boiling to the felt as if it would combust into flames in his veins. His bones screeched like steel swords clashing against one another, and his senses were just screaming at him to kill this...this... _creature right now!_

 _'What is this?! This...feeling...the amount of evil I feel from this man..._ _ **what is he!?**_ _'_ but despite his mental battle to get control of his body, he could do nothing as his eyes slowly began to narrow on the older man. His fingers slowly began to inch for his kunai beneath his hoodie. Despite how much he commanded his body to listen to him, his blood would have none of that, it _demanded_ for this creature to die! For it's blood to be spilled, and it's soul flung back into the deepest darkest pits of Hell where it belonged.

He was oblivious of Kiritsugu's alarmed glance at him, he was numb to the entire world his hand inched for the kunai in his clothing and as he took a step forward his mind took in the needed amount of speed, velocity, distance and physical ability required to reach that man and remove his head from his shoulder all in the span of a second. Just as his blood of fire was about to burn from his veins, and his bones began to crack and reform under the pressure...

''PPPPAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAA!''

''Umph!'' he let out a grunt as he was stopped when a white missile slammed into his left side, so absorbed in his own world Shirou couldn't even come up with a response as he was sent hurling toward the wall with his aggressor. The impact wasn't as painful as it as surprising as the young red head could only blink in shock and bewilderment. His former state of mind was completely washed away in the wave of confusion that hit him. Why was he like this? Who hit him? Where was he again? And for that matter what was that weight on-

He froze once his eyes adjusted to the world again, and for a moment he saw Kiritsugu looking him before running his hand over his face. The older man he nearly attempted to kill in a mental, emotional and bodily induced state of strange fury was looking at him in a frown and...an older woman with long silver hair and red eyes, trademark of the Einzberns, was walking toward them with a worried expression on her face.

Then he looked down when he felt the strange weight on him shift, and his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw...a little girl...sitting on his lap while her little arms were wrapped around him in a vice like hold. The child in question had shoulder-length snow-white hair but her eyes were closed in what seemed like enjoyment, for whatever reason he wasn't sure. She was dressed in a purple dress and white dress shoes though her clothing was a mess from her tackling him.

''Er...''he tried to say something, but nothing really came to mind in this situation as he had never been put into a predicament like this one. For the first time, Shirou was completely out of his field and in and in a situation he had no experience in.

It was uncomfortable...

So he did the only thing he could do...he poked the girl on the head causing her to stir before she looked up at him with her round ruby red eyes. Shirou tried to think of something to say, but nothing solid came to mind, however he did a quick scan of the young girls chakra signature, and while it was abnormal, that was the farthest thing from his mind right now, he was instantly able to realize this girl was Kiritsugu's daughter.

….Who just mistook him for her father...

 _Oh joy..._

''Um...who are you?'' she asked for a moment in nervous confusion as she could have sworn to have felt her papa's energy right here, and acted without thinking. So, she was truly confused when instead of dinging her father she found...a boy around her age...a boy she was currently sitting in the lap of.

However her question was answered by none other then Kiritsugu who, in a quick act to piece things back together before the situation could get any worse spoke, while sending a mental apology to Shirou for what was about to happen.

''He's your new big brother, Illya!'' he said while internally wincing from the look he got from Shirou. The sheer amount of shock on the boy's face was only matched by the bubbling amount of annoyance in the boy's eyes when he started glaring at him. _Oh...there it is_...he saw it for a moment, but he saw Ryu in those eyes.

But he winced from the wide eyed look he received from his wife and the perplexed one from Jubstacheit, the wince only grew when he saw Illya's eyes grow wide when she looked at him before she looked at Shirou in a strange new light.

'''He's my...big brother?'' she whispered and to Shirou's growing shock her arms seemed to wrap around him tighter, if that was possible. _''He's my...Onii-chan?''_ she continued with a strange expression. But then the strange glint in her eyes lit up like a star, and a megawatt smile spread across her face.

It was a smile that honestly terrified Shirou.

''ONNNIII-CHAAAAN!'' her scream tore through his sensitive eardrums and made his hair stand on his from her shrill scream of utmost joy. For a moment, a single define moment, Shirou cut his eyes toward to Kiritsugu and just between them he glared with all the anger he could muster, unconsciously causing his pupils to straighten into sharp slits. This only caused the man to freeze up when he saw this while Shirou merely let loose a internal growl that sounded more like a beast than a humans.

 _'You are so dead, Kiritsugu!'_

And that was Shirou Hayabusa's first day in the Einzbern Castle...

The next 5 years were gonna be eventful...

* * *

 **Chapter End!**

 **Eh...when I read it again and again, I just don't feel it, I really didn't like the way I did the chapter, but it could just be me I don't know. I just felt the chapter as a transition was made to speed up to what I felt would be the more eventful pieces of the story that I would find the most enjoyable. But it felt so slow and awkward that it made my muse drop to shit, and frustrate me.** **I don't know, you guys tell me what you think cause I'm just lost right now. I'll get to work on the next chapter when I can get my muse back together.**

 **Not sure I'll have the next chapter before Arkham Knight comes out which will probably suck me away, so who knows what will happen.**

 **Anyway I'll be answering the reviewers questions from the previous chapter below:**

silentstrixe: **We are still far from that, but who knows what may happen.**

ariboku34: **To be entirely honest, I'm not all that worried about a pairing right now. I'm more concerned with Shirou's character development, but that doesn't mean I've not got plans in mind. Shirou will be playing a part in the Fourth War so don 't worry about that, but beyond that I can say no more.**

Darkjaden: **You will have to wait to find out! :)**

Zero (Guest): **I don't have plans for Shirou to learn how to use modern day weaponry, but that doesn't mean he'll just learn how to use a sword either. In the Ninja Gaiden verse it's all about them delicious weapons! Mmmmhm!**

 **I think that about sums up everything so have a good day everyone!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
